Destruyeme
by Yamii Nara
Summary: El mundo lleno de violencia y dolor de los "matones" de Kunugigaoka, tambalea al ingresar en sus vidas un personaje sombrío y amenazante que traerá con él, mucho mas sangre de la que jamas habían visto. Por que no todas las historias describen el como de un fondo lleno de pétalos de rosas, esta historia cuenta el como de un baño de sangre.
1. Destruyeme

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: ok, mis conejitos. Acabo de terminar mi historia "Hilo rojo del destino" y como no podia ser de otra forma, ya estoy subiendo una historia nueva. En esta historia, los personajes reflejan locura, demencia, eso es lo que quiero trasmitir, espero que le den una oportunidad!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, posibles abusos y lemon

0000000000000000000000000000

-DESTRUYEME-

 _Gracia, eso era lo que la situación le daba, gracia._

En su segundo año de preparatoria, él gobernaba el instituto, bajo un régimen de miedo que producía pavor en los profesores.

El chico, a simple vista era una hormiga, de cuerpo delicado y figura frágil, largo cabellos celeste y ojos del mismo color, lo único que inspiraba era ternura, incluso molestia ante tanta lindura, pero cuando lo conocías ese primera impresión cambia tan drásticamente que varias personas preferían morir que volver a ver al demonio que realmente era.

A él detalles como, lo que los demás piensan le importaban poco.

Sus amigos, los mismos que habían tenido desde la primaria era de su misma clase, todos ellos, definidos con una única palabra, MATONES.

Nakamura, Maehara, Isogai, Itona y Sugino, eran los siguientes en la escala de poder.

La rubia de carácter frió y calculador, era el claro ejemplo de la burla, seguida de inmediato del rubio coleccionista de bragas, que había roto el corazón e himes de los inocente cuerpo de muchas chicas, el pelinegro seductor que solo provocaba mares de baba y que dejaba a todos con la insana sensación de que ninguno era suficiente, el albino de personalidad amable pero voluble, experto en tecnología y el moreno fanático del baseball de sonrisa inocente y temperamento terrible, eran el séquito firme y leal de Nagisa Shiota.

Si bien tenía muchos otros amigos, ellos cinco eran capaces de dar incluso la vida por el peliceleste de igual forma que él por ellos.

Aun así, tenían una relación tan extraña, basada en burlas y golpes bajos que desmoronarían a cualquiera, pero que en ellos se veía tan natural.

…

Kunugigaoka, no era de los institutos educacionales más prestigiosos, muy por el contrario era conocido, porque el 90% de sus estudiantes eran jóvenes delincuentes, aunque eso al director Gakuho Asano no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo. Un sujeto con todos los problemas personales que él tenia no quería lidiar con niños malos que no tenían ningún futuro, eso incluía por supuesto a su único hijo Gakushu Asano, que era otro de los grandes gobernantes del lugar.

Gakushu, era un joven de una inteligencia suprema y personalidad tiránica, que contaba con un séquito de inteligencia similar.

"los cinco virtuosos", eran llamados, tenían la obligación de representar a Kunugigaoka en todas las competencias académicas, esto por orden de Nagisa, obviamente.

…

Un día como cualquier otro, dos semanas después de empezadas las clases, Ono-sensei entro al aula seguido de alguien que corto las respiraciones.

-preséntate-.

-soy Akabane Karma, tengo 17 años y el resto no le importa-. El pelirrojo de afilados ojos dorados y aura atemorizante, sonrió con burla, pasando su mirada por los presentes, deteniéndose en dos grupos, en dos personas, un pelinaranja y un pelicelestes, ellos habían logrado algo que jamás nadie había logrado, llamar su atención.

…

Y así es como todo comienza.

Esta historia no les contaran sobre el fruto del esfuerzo, ni la importancia de luchar por lo que quieres, mucho menos sobre el verdadero significado de la verdad y la justicia.

No, esta no es ese tipo de historia, esta historia es sobre el egoísmo, la fuerza, la inteligencia, los golpes bajos, el orgullo, el dolor, las lágrimas y la sangre, esta historia es sobre el poder.

Porque todo esto no se trata sobre la amistad o el amor, se trata sobre lo que hay en tus pantalones.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Obviamente, esta situado en un ambiente oscuro y hostil, espero poder reflejarlo así hasta el final!

Cualquier comentario, consejo (bien intencionado), favoritos, alertas, helados o píldoras para la locura serán bienvenidas!

Ok, eso es todo, nos leemos, besitos!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	2. Bienvenida

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, posibles abusos y lemon

0000000000000000000000000000

-BIENVENIDA-

Nakamura se limaba las uñas sin prestar atención a su alrededor, levantando la mirada ocasionalmente para dirigirla a Nagisa, que muy cómodamente dormía sobre su banco. Estaba segura que cualquier persona que fuera observada con la intensidad que su amigo era observado, estaría en un rincón meciéndose del miedo, pero eso no pasaría con el peliceleste, a él simplemente le daba igual, soltó una carcajada.

El profesor hablaba, escribía, explicaba, a pesar de saber que el 95% de sus alumnos no prestaban atención a sus palabras, pero él debía dar la clase.

Asano escribirá en su cuaderno algún que otro dato importante sobre el tema que trataban, de re ojo veía a Nagisa dormir, negaba con la cabeza, antes de respirar profundo, tratando de ignorar los penetrantes ojos dorados sobre su nuca. Entendía perfectamente que tanto él como el Shiota llamaran la atención del nuevo, era común, pero ese sujeto, era distinto, no era como las típicos animalitos curioso que los observaban de lejos y de la manera más disimulada posible, ese pelirrojo los miraba a ambos de manera fija, penetrante, como queriendo ver a través de ellos y no le gustaba.

Al oír la campana, todos se levantaron de sus asientos como resortes y salieron rápido. Karma se levanto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y se dispuso a salir, pero al pasar por uno de los bancos su muñeca fue tomada con fuerza y obligado a detenerse, vio que era ese chico peliceleste el que lo aprisionaba.

-¿sabes lo molesto que es dormir cuando te miran de esa manera?-. Levanto la cabeza, mostrando una expresión somnolienta, los cabellos algo despeinados y los ojos apenas hinchados se clavaron en el pelirrojo.

-ohhh, yo lo siento, no me pude resistir, no es común encontrar gente tan aterradora-. Sonrió de manera despreocupada, mientras las pocas personas que quedaban en el aula rezaban por su alma.

-o eres muy valiente o eres muy idiota-. Se unió otra voz, el Akabane se vio rodeado por los objetos de su curiosidad y una sonrisa indescriptible se dibujo en su rostro, algunos la describieron como burla, otros como miedo mal disimulado, incluso un chico se atrevió a decir que con sonreí con lujuria, pero el pelinaranja y el peliceleste al igual que los amigos de ambos, conocían ese tipo de sonrisa, era la sonrisa que ponían los domadores de bestias al encontrar una lo suficientemente poderosa como para realmente divertirse, era la sonrisa que ambos habían puesto al conocerse.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. Exigió Asano.

-Akabane Karma, ¿ustedes?-. Intercambio la mirada entre ambos chicos.

-Asano Gakushu-. Respondió sentándose en el banco del otro.

-Shiota Nagisa.- soltó el agarre y pasó su mano por la espalda de Asano, que ni se inmuto por el toque.

-Gakushu-kun, Nagisa-kun… seamos amigos-. Y sin esperar respuesta se fue.

-ese chico no tiene sentido del peligro-. Dijo Tomoya sentado en su banco, mientras dormía una manzana.

-por el contrario, yo diría que le gusta el peligro-. Contradijo Isogai, viendo por la ventana.- y que es alguien peligroso, además.- agrego, viendo directo a su amigo, el cual parecía muy entretenido jugando con la camisa de Asano.

-los sempai querrán jugar con él seguramente-. Soltó con voz melosa Maehara en el oído del Shiota, provocando que este lo mirara levemente.

-y yo quiero saber los resultados de esa bienvenida-. Las palabras fueron tomadas como ordenes, por Rio y Sugino que salieron, seguidos de Ren que al ver a su amigo asentir los siguió.

…

Karma caminaba tranquilo por alguno de los pasillos, sin demostrar que se había perdido, mirando todo con curiosidad fingida. Noto que varios estudiantes lo miraban extrañados, con pena.

Pensó que podría ser porque estaba en la misma clase que los monstruos, que los profesores le habían advertido, pero al sentir que era seguido, supo que la razón por la cual lo miraban con pena era porque sus sempai, le darían una bienvenida al estilo colegio de matones.

Sin miedo alguno se freno y apoyo su espalda en la pared y con las manos en los bolsillos espero pacientemente a que los 5 hombres se le acercaran, hasta rodearlo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como varios alumnos se escondían, sacaban celulares listos para filmar y entre la multitud de distinguió a 3 de sus compañeros. Los dos hombres estaban parados viendo sin emoción alguna, mientras la chica rubia que al notar que era observada le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza, el repitió el gesto.

-yal parece que tengo autorización para asesinar a los sempais-. Dijo con voz neutral, sin moverse un ápice.

-pero miren, que chico mas idiota, cree que podrá con todos-. El más alto hablo, el feo aliento llego a la delicada nariz de Karma que la arrugo y negó con la cabeza.

-tiene lindo cabello… nunca eh tenido a un pelirrojo-. Dijo otro, tocando un mechón de sus cabellos, el sujeto acababa de decir que lo violaría.

-no creo que Nagisa-sama se enoje por esto-. Susurro otro, "con que Nagisa-sama, eh", pensó al notar el respeto y preocupación con la que el chico era nombrado.

-bueno… terminemos con esto, ya deseó probar a esta nueva perra-. Volvió a decir el más alto.

Karma sonrió.

De golpe Nakamura se tomo del brazo de Tomohito y lo apretó con fuerza, al sentir la terrible aura asesina que emanaba del chico, por reflejo Sugino tomo a la chica por la cintura y el oculto levemente tras él, Sakakibara temblaba levemente. Entonces los 3 supieron que esos 5 chicos, estaban muertos.

El pelirrojo apenas despego su espalda de la pared, dejo entrever sus ojos a través de su flejillo

PELIGRO.

Los cuerpos se tensaron, el chico camino hasta quedar al centro del círculo. Termino de levantar la cabeza y miro a todos ellos como si de cucarachas se trataran, camino recto hasta el más alto y levanto la cara.

No hubo golpes, solo unas palabras susurradas, caras de horror, gritos y piso.

Los 2 de los 5 hombres cayeron al suelo de rodillas, los otros dos se quedaron estáticos, mientras el último vomitaba.

El pelirrojo solo estaba allí parado, con ambas manos en sus bolsillos y mirando a todos con un gesto sorprendido, como si no hubiera tenido nada que ver con la sucedido, con cuidado de no tocar a ninguno de sus sempai, salió de la ronda y siguió caminando por el pasillo, ahora silbando.

Rio sintió un escalofrío cuando los dorados ojos del chico se centraron en ella, para qué segundos después este le regala una sonrisa, que inevitablemente le pareció hermosa.

…

Las clases habían terminado, Nagisa y sus amigos estaban de lo más cómodos sentados en la azotea, compartiendo unos minutos de tranquilidad mientras fumaban cigarrillos mentolado. Esperaron pacientes a que Rio y Sugino se dignaran a contar lo que habían visto.

-no los golpeo, solo les susurro algo que no logramos oír… los sempai parecían traumados, incluso uno vomito… fue genial, jajajaja-. Termino de contar el chico, aguantando la risa.

-el que vomito fue el que amenazo con violarlo… su aura tan aterradora, tanto que mi hizo esconderme tras él, fue increíble, debiste verlo, te abría encantado-. Finalizo la chica.

-eso significa que aun no recibió su bienvenida-. Soltó Itona, miro a su líder, quizás habían encontrado a alguien con quien pudieran jugar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que le tome formar un sequito?-. Pregunto Isogai, realmente tenía que saberlo, porque si su teoría era cierta, eso significaría que abría una pelea por el poder, ya que estaba totalmente seguro que ni Asano y mucho menos Nagisa cederían.

-no será mucho-. Nagisa miro a sus amigos y les sonrió, haciendo que todos sintieran una alegría embriagadora invadirlos.-pero nos divertiremos-. Aseguro.

-RUSIA-

La rubia salía del hotel meneando sus caderas y sonriendo coqueta como solo ella sabía hacerlo, un auto blanco se freno cortándole el paso y ella sin siquiera mirar dentro abrió la puerta y entro.

-¿Cómo salió tu misión?-. Pregunto el viejo hombre.

-de maravilla, como siempre… ¿puedo saber porque has venido a buscarme?-. Indago curiosa, de ver a su maestro haciéndole de chófer.

-lo encontraron-. Dijo el hombre, de inmediato la mujer giro su rostro y lo miro más que sorprendida.

-¿Dónde?, ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?-. La mujer por poco entro en una crisis de nervios al saber que por fin después de 3 años lo había encontrado.

-está en Japón, la ubicaron hace unas horas y lo encontró…el dios-. Contesto las preguntas de su alumna.- pasaremos por tu casa, recogerás todo lo necesario, en una hora salimos-. Comunico, la chica asintió, miro por la ventana y divago pensando en cuan cambiado estaría ahora.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi ¿que les pareció?, de verdad pensaba escribir una terrible pelea, pero después pensé "es Karma, el puede hacer que se orinen solo con mirarlo de esa manera tan sensualmente lunática" y aquí esta el resultado! Estoy pensando seriamente en medir hasta que nivel de retorcida llega mi mente escribiendo esta historia!

Gracias a **Akane-chan17, Larix959 y Elizabetha Stark,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	3. Primera

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, posibles abusos y lemon

0000000000000000000000000000

-PRIMERA-

Su espalda era golpeada con violencia contra la pared, mientras mantenía las piernas aferradas con fuerza rodeando su cintura, las manos en sus hombros con las uñas clavas con fuerza, no sabía a quién le pertenecían los gemidos. Su camisa estaba abierta, su sostén levantado y la corbata perfectamente colocada, la falda levantada, las medias bajas y las bragas por algún lugar.

Siempre había sido fácil para ella conseguir algo de sexo casual, aunque jamás había permitido que uno de los chicos de su instituto la tocaran, tenía una posición que mantener, por esa misma razón, no entendía que diablos estaba haciendo, dejándose follar en la parte trasera de la escuela.

-5 HORAS ANTES-

Esa mañana en la escuela, todo el mundo hablaba sobre que el nuevo le había echo a los sempai cuando estos quisieron darle la bienvenida, que según sabia había sido una orden de Shiota.

Ignorando a todos, tomo asiento y espero a que el profesor se dignara a dar la clase, ya estaba harta de oírlos a todos tan alterados con el chico.

-¿lo viste?-. Pregunto Okuda, una de las pocas personas con las que hablaba.

-no he tenido el placer-. Contesto irónica, la pelinegra sonrió, y acomodo sus lentes.

Salieron juntas para almorzar, alejada del resto de los estorbosos compañeros, fue allí cuando Okuda le indico quien era el nuevo.

-ese de cabello rojo que esta junto a Nakamura-san-.

Siguió la mano y lo vio, apoyado en la pared bebiendo un jugo de frutilla, una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, el pelirrojo era sublime. Conversaba tranquilamente con la rubia, única mujer en el grupo de Shiota, por un momento creyó que lo estaba reclutando, pero cuando el chico sonrió y se alejo supo que la chica no estaba allí por órdenes.

-¿Qué te parece?-. Su amiga la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-un poco fuera de lo normal-.

…

Salió del baño, caminando para volver a clases, cuando choco con alguien, levanto la mirada, furiosa para gritar a idiota.

-FIJATE DONDE CAMINAS…

-ohhh, tendré mas cuidado-. La voz seductora, la hizo contener la respiración.-aunque no lo lamento, princesa-.

-ja, ¿así que tú eres el nuevo?-. Retomo su sarcasmo característico, para dirigirse al chico.

-ohhh, ¿te has fijado en mi?-. El pelirrojo, también.

-claro, todo el mundo habla de ti, ahora si me permites, debo ir a clases-. Lo rodeo, pero fue detenida.

-me gustaría ser tu amigo… me pareces alguien interesante-. Soltó Karma, mirándola fijamente y serio.

-¿Por qué yo sería amiga de alguien como tú?... sabes, no me interesa la gente de esta sitio tan repulsivo-. Se soltó de su agarre, mirándolo con odio.

-no te interesa, pero aquí estas, rodeada de gente repulsiva que no te ha hecho nada malo porque tiraste con Nagisa-kun hace un tiempo y él ordeno que no te tocaran-. La chica trago saliva, más que sorprendida, nadie sabía de eso.-a cambio de ser su perra, pero aun así, te cogió una vez y nunca jamás volvió a tocarte, es mas ni te habla-. Observo feliz como la chica, temblaba levemente.- pero estas enamoran y que ni te mire no te importa… patético-. Agarro justo la mano, evitando que lo abofeteara.- que chica más violenta…mira seré directo, tengo intensiones de divertirme mucho en este sitio y para eso necesito un buen grupo con el cual poder hacerle frente a los dueños del circo… tu eres una de esa personas-. Termino de hablar.

-jamás traicionaría a Shiota-kun-. Susurro, sintiendo su orgullo romperse en pedazos.

-puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión-. Susurro muy cerca de su oído. Hacienda estremecer.

-¿Cómo?-. Pregunto burlona, segura de sus sentimientos por el peliceleste.

La tomo como si de un costal de papas se tratara y la llevo así hasta la parte trasera del instituto, lugar que no era frecuentado.

Con poco cuidado la bajo, ella estaba por protestar, cuando una enorme aura peligrosa la obligo a callarse. El camino, ella camino, hasta chocar contra la pared, vio una mano apoyarse a un costado de su rostro y la otra delinear su cintura, se quedo helada.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-. Saco coraje y miro desafiante al chico.

-convencerte-. Y hundió su cara en su cuello, besando y mordisqueándolo, arrancándole algunos suspiros.

Las manos calientes se colaron bajo su camisa, hasta sus pechos, los cuales fueron apretados levemente, para después bajar hasta toparse con el comienzo de sus medias, las cuales bajo, mientras el bajaba también.

Mordió su labio, al sentir los besos sobre sus muslos, la lengua dejo una cálida sensación sobre ella, y pidió por favor que se detuviera, cuando sintió los dientes bajar de a poco sus bragas azules.

Bajo la cabeza, para ver como el pelirrojo marcaba una línea de besos por su estomago, mientras desprendía la camisa, se detuvo en sus sostén levantándole para lamer sus erectos pezones y besarlos, ella volvió a pedir que parara.

Cuando por fin lo tuve cara a cara, se estremeció, apenas sus labios se rozaron, él la levanto, obligándola a rodearlo con las piernas, sintió algo duro y caliente contra su intimidad y se pregunto en qué momento en chico había liberado a su amigo.

Karma la beso con furia, mientras simulaba pequeñas envestidas, haciendo mojar lo suficiente para entrar en ella sin dañarla…demasiado.

-me-metela… ya-. Pidió, no soportaba que apenas amagara con penetrarla y no lo hiciera, el chico obediente lo hizo.

Ella soltó un gemido agudo y apretó con más fuerza sus piernas, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de las embestidas.

-AHORA-

Y allí estaba ahora, dejando que el nuevo se la follara como quería, había sido imposible detenerlo, no quería detenerlo.

Cuando por fin sintió el dolor en su bajo vientre, apoyo la cabeza en la pared y clavo mas las uñas en los hombres del Akabane, lista paras sentir el orgasmo, que llego de manera tan placentera que la dejo sin respiración, el duro un poco más.

La bajo hasta que quedo de pie, ella se dejo caer con la espalda apoyada en la pared y comenzó a acomodar sus medias, sostén y prender su camisa.

-tomare tu orgasmo como un acepto-. Le dijo Karma de lo más calmado, como si no hubieran hecho nada.

-¿a quién mas tienes en la mira?-. Pregunto, recuperando parte de su orgullo, ya de pie.

-a unos cuantos más, pero tranquila, a ellos no me los follare-. Contesto risueño, ella lo hizo de manera burlona.

-no tengo idea de que planeas, ni a quienes quieres de tu lado, pero te advierto que con quienes intentas jugar no son ningunos nenes de pecho, ellos no van a dudar en dañarnos-. Lo miro, acaba de afirmar que lo seguiría.-en especial Shiota-kun-.

-lo sé, por eso quiero jugar con ellos-. No dejo de sonreír, es mas su sonrisa se había agrandado tras las palabras de la chica.

-si lo que digas, Manani Okuda, es muy buena en química, la mejor… te podría servir-. Le informo, Karma sonrió, había logrado lo que quería, tener una fiel recluta.

-lo pensare… Kaede-. Ambos se sonrieron, era una escena casi aterradora.

-EN UN DEPARTAMENTO-

Caminaba por el pasillo, con su cuerpo envuelto por una toalla amarilla, se fijo en el traje sobre su cama, no era formal pero tampoco común.

Nunca había trabajado como profesor, le dio mucha gracia la sola idea, pero era la mejor manera de llegar a él.

No entendía la razón por la que ese pequeño monstruo había elegido ese lugar en especial, seguro había encontrado algo divertido y quería jugar o tal vez había hallado diamantes en bruto y los puliría para poder quedase con ellos, cualquiera fuera el motivo, lo descubriría en pocas horas.

Miro su celular, estaba más que seguro que no sería el único nuevo profesor en Kunugigaoka, solo esperaba que los otros, fueran buenos en lo suyo o si no sería una casería aburrida, aunque con esa presa, nada lo era.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?, Karma ya tiene a su primera seguidora y vaya manera de convencerla mas zukhulemta... ¿quien se imagino que era Kayano?, ellos en la mayoria de los fic pelean por el amor de Nagisa y me dije ¿porque no son ellos los que chucuchucu? y bue!, ademas ella ya la metió a Okuda, lo que significa que tiene dos seguidoras... ummm interesante!

Gracias a **Larix959,** **Akane-chan17 y Elizabetha Stark,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	4. Juguemos a sorprendernos

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

 _-otro idioma-._

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: (se arrodilla), PEEEEERDOOOON!, pero esta fecha (la de finales) me es tan complicado actualizar, no e tenido tiempo para absolutamente nada que no sea estudiar, ni he podido leer los fic que tanto amo. Recién hoy tuve un poco de tranquilidad (relativa) y me senté a escribir, agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón que Inspiración-san este de mi lado el día de hoy.

Por otra parte estoy tan contenta de que mi querida Yuritzi, allá actualizado después de casi 11 meses (espacio publicitario: CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO) y mas contenta aun que mi adorada Akane-chan17 allá subido dos nuevas historias geniales a las que voy a seguir mas que obvio (espacio publicitario: EL JOVEN AMO Y PROHIBIDO)

Sin mas a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, posibles abusos y lemon

0000000000000000000000000000

-JUGUEMOS A SORPRENDERNOS-

Levanto una ceja, completamente incrédulo ante lo que veía. Por la puerta del aula, entraba el nuevo, escoltado por Kayano y Okuda. Sonrió.

Estaba seguro que el pelirrojo reuniría aliados rápidamente, pero jamás pensó en ellas.

Kaede Kayano, una idiota enamorada que le había regalado su virginidad con la esperanza de que su amor fuera correspondido, él solo se la follo, pero como era un caballero, nunca hablo del tema y le ofreció su protección y ayuda cuando la necesitara. Ahora la veía tan segura junto al nuevo que no sabía si sentir gracia o asco.

Miro a Okuda Manami, la chica siempre callada y algo asustadiza, era la mejor en química, además sabia por Maehara que quitándole los lentes y desasiendo esas horribles trenzas, la chica era una belleza.

Pero lo que realmente lo dejo sin aliento, fue ver como los 3 saludaban a Ryunosuke Chiba y Masashiyi Kimura. El primero tenía por lejos la mirada mas penetrante y perturbadora que había visto, se sabía que era muy bueno con la puntería y que estuvo un tiempo en un loquero, mientras que Kimura era uno de los pocos, por no decir el único estudiante con ética del lugar, con padres policías, el chico siempre se había mantenido alejado de los criminales. Volvió a sonreír.

De inmediato la mirada de Asano lo hizo girar, una vez el contacto visual se estableció, ambos giraron sus rostros y miraron a Karma.

Los chicos que estaban allí, podían jurar ver fuego entre esos 3.

La clase comenzó, cuando el contacto visual se rompió, seguido de 3 retorcidas sonrisas.

…

Nakamura se sentó en el escritorio de Nagisa, tomo con cuidado el rostro durmiente y lo apoyo en su regazo mientras lo peinaba y miraba con ternura.

-esta noche nos juntemos en mi casa, ¿sí?-. Propuso la rubia, los demás asintieron ante la idea.

El cambio de hora estaba a punto de terminar, cuando Nagisa levanto su cabeza de manera lenta, bajo el rostro y mordió la pierna de Rio, haciéndola gritar y a los chicos reír, ella lo golpeo en la cabeza, antes de que él se parara y la bajara de su asiento alzándola como una bolsa de papa.

Kayano no podía evitar sentir el más profundo de los odias por la rubia, el solo hecho de pensar que ella tenía esa cercanía con el peliceleste hacia que su cólera brotara, por un segundo creyó que el objeto de su odia giro a verla, lo confirmo cuando la chica rodeo por el cuello a Nagisa y deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios, para sonreírle después, sin que el hiciera nada por separarla o detenerla. Partió el lápiz entre sus manos.

Sintió las manos de Karma rodear su cintura, el pelirrojo apoyo la pera en su hombro y suspiro.

-no seas tan obvia querida-. Dijo, Okuda, sonrió ante las palabras, mientras Kimura y Chiba giraban a ver a la rubia, que parecía estar muy entretenida jugando con sus amigos.

-Nagisa, hablemos-. La voz de Asano desde la puerta, y la manera en la que el otro asentía para salir del lugar, dejo a la peliverde con un mal sabor de boca.

-es de él del que debes sentir celos-. Susurro Chiba, apoyando la cabeza en el banco, ante esa nueva información Karma no pudo evitar sonríe con malicia.

…

En el techo, ambos chicos miraban el patio.

-dime lo que piensas-. Pidió el pelinaranja.

-en realidad… junto un grupito interesante-. Contesto volteando a verlo.-entiendo las ventajas de tener a Kayano junto a él, digo la maldita tiene mil rostros, pero el resto, no-.

-no lo sé… Chiba tiene buena puntería, Kimura es veloz, Okuda es buena en química, después de eso no son la gran cosa-. El de ojos violeta, no encontraba un buen motivo, que concertara a sus compañeros con el pelirrojo y su imponente aura amenazante.

-nuestro amigos tampoco tienen algo especial o sobresaliente-. Contesto el Shiota.

-mis amigos son unos genios, cada uno de ellos es el mejor en alguna materia-. Defendió el más alto.

-y los míos, ellos tienen un encanto especial, que hace a los demás perder la cordura… ¿sabes que no une?, a los 6 no nos importa nada-. Se acerco peligrosamente.- somos libres, de dejarnos corromper por la oscuridad… dime Gukushu, ¿quieres tocar a la puerta de lo incorrecto?-. De puntas de pie, quemando el aire que los separaba, Nagisa desmoronaba la hombría de Asano una vez más.

Ellos eran un rumor, casi como una leyenda urbana y es que nadie podía concebir la morbosa idea que entre los máximos representantes del poder escolar tuvieron ese tipo de relación. Pero la tenían y no podían terminarla, porque era casi un vicio.

Asano estaba sentado apoyando la espalda en la pared, la camisa desprendida y ejerciendo presión sobre las caderas de Nagisa, que subían y bajaban en un ritmo lento, tortuoso, apretando su virilidad, arrancándole gemidos. Shiota, mantenía los ojos fijos en su amante, adorando la manera en la que cerraba con fuerza los ojos y luchaba por abrirlos, enredaba sus dedos en el sedoso cabello naranja y tiraba de él, para después besarlo con el mismo hambre, que lo había besado la primera vez, con el mismo hambre que lo besaría siempre.

Tras la puerta, las lagrimas de Kaede rodaban por sus mejillas sin parar, no hacía falta verlo, el sonido de los cuerpos chocando, los gemidos y palabras entrecortadas lo decían todo.

Desde el pie de la escalera el Akabane la mirada fijo, disfrutando su sufrir, agudizo el oído, palabras como, "más duro, por favor, rápido", no dejaban de sonar.

La peliverde bajo las escaleras despacio, parándose frente a él. Fue tan rápido que no logro reaccionar, ya estaba contra la pared y con la chica devorando sus labios, en un fuerte beso lleno de lujuria.

Era obvio que ella buscaba descargar la rabia y sabiendo que volver a tirársela podría traerle problemas, la alejo.

-no estás pensando con claridad-. Le dijo, ella sonrió con burla, metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón.

-¿oyes los gemidos?-. Pregunto, su mirada brillaba llena de lujuria, Karma descubrió algo nuevo en Kaede, "morbosa", pensó.

Sin más la tomo de los cabellos y la puso de espaldas, levanto su falda y corrió la braga.

-¿Qué deseas que haga con tu cuerpo?-. Susurro, metiendo 3 dedos en ella.

-follame-. Contesto y de una sola estocada la lleno.

El dolor de su corazón no ceso, al ser penetrada violentamente, aun así el placer lograba acallarlo. Se concentro en las manos de Karma recorriéndola sin pudor, en su boca devorando su cuello y espalda, en su miembro duro y caliente, entrando y saliendo rápidamente.

La puerta de la terraza se abrió, los 2 pares de ojos se abrieron de pura sorpresa, el pelirrojo los miro, allí parados, observándolos, algo es su interior se removió, no por ser descubierto, sino por la imagen de ellos 2 juntos. Bajaron las escaleras sin dejar de mirarlos, él no dejo de moverse.

Los azules de Nagisa se clavaron en sus dorados, se estremeció, sonrisas de por medio. Solo quedaron él, Kayano y los gemidos.

…

Al terminar, el Akabane acomodo su ropa y miro a una Kayano sentada en el suelo, completamente desarreglada, sudorosa, sonrojada y llorosa.

-espero que esto no se te haga una costumbre, no busco una amante, busco un socio-. Camino hasta la escalera, oye levemente la voz de la chica.

-¿y que buscas en una amante?-. Pregunto, sin mirarlo.

-no las busco, tengo mejores cosas en las que pensar que en como conquistar a una estúpida que me abra las piernas ocasionalmente… además prefiero otro tipo de compañía-. Vio como ella levantaba la cabeza y clavaba sus ojos muy abiertos en él.

Bajo las escaleras dejándola sola y sin autoestima.

-CASA DE NAKAMURA-

Nagisa terminaba de contarles a sus amigos lo que había visto en las escaleras de la terraza, todos ellos lo miraban más que sorprendidos.

-jajaja, la muy puta, Se dejo embrujar por una verga-. Se burlo Sugino, mientras comía helado.

-encontró afecto en la bragueta del nuevo-. Isogai, bebía cerveza.

-es culpa tuya, por no atenderla-. Le dijo Maehara a Nagisa, que solo hizo una expresión de asco.

-lo miren por dónde lo miren, si el pasto andante está caliente con el nuevo, solo significa que le será más que fiel-. Cometo Itona, dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

-ohhhhh, amore mio, eres tan serio que arruinas la diversión-. Rio se sentó sobre el albino y comenzó tirar de sus mejillas, hasta hacerlo chillar.

Todos rieron, sin dudas las pijamadas en casa de Nakamura eran de lo más divertidas.

De golpe Nagisa que estaba sentado sobre la mesa de luz, giro para mirar por la ventana, sintiendo que alguien desde afuera los observaba.

-CASA DE ASANO-

El y sus amigos bebían, mientras rompían sus cabezas tratando de encontrar la razón por la que el nuevo, había juntado a ese sequito. Pero solo había llegado a la conclusión que Kayano lo seguía porque estaba caliente con el pelirrojo.

-y yo que pensaba que la chiquilla esa estaba enamorada de Shiota-san-. Dijo Araki, mirando a los demás, que asentían de acuerdo.

-para mí que Kayano se canso de esperar a que le diera una oportunidad-. Comento Tomoya de lo más tranquilo.

-noooo, mis niños… la culpa de que la loca esa este revolcándose con el nuevo es todaaaaa de Gukushu-. Lo miraron.- por acaparar la cama de Nagisa-kun, jajaja-. Soltó Ren lleno de veneno, los demás contuvieron la risa.

-jaja, envidia, es como se llama, no culpa-. Contesto Asano, aparentando seguridad, una que con el peliceleste nunca tenía. Se paro y camino hasta el ventanade la sala, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a quien los observaba.

-CASA DE KARMA-

El pelirrojo entro, tirando su mochila, no se molesto en prender las luces, simplemente camino hasta la cocina y preparo dos sándwiches, saco un jugo de frutilla y sirvió una vaso de whiski, con una bandeja entre sus mano subió a su habitación.

- _¿Kak poyezdka?_ (¿Cómo ha ido tu viaje?)-. Pregunto, entrando a su habitación, puso la bandeja en su cama. _-Ya ne schitayu, chto eto budet tak dolgo ,_ _chtoby nayti , prezhde postupila informatsiya ami konkurentsii , lol , zhalko_ (no creí que tardaran tanto tiempo en encontrarme, encima llegaron a mi por información de la competencia, jajaja, patética)-. Esquivo maestralmente un cuchillo, con un hábil movimiento tomo entre sus brazos a la mujer y empezó a apretujarla con fuerza.- _Eto ne sposob privetstvovat' starogo druga Irina_ (esa no es forma de saludar a un viejo amigo, Irina)-. Beso la mejilla de la rubia, que solo se dejo hacer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, como recompensa por la demora les traje un doble lemon (tranquilo, pero lemon al fin). No se que mas decir sobre este cap, ¿que les parece la aparición de Irina? y ¿quien sera el que vigilaba la casa de Nakamura y Asano? Esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas interesante.

Karma habla con Irina en ruso!

Gracias a **Larix959,** **Akane-chan17 y Elizabetha Stark,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	5. La belleza tiene perfume de mujer

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

 _-otro idioma-._

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: (se arrodilla), PEEEEERDOOOON!,pero tengo una buena noticia, oficialmente termine las clases, razón por la cual volveré a subir cap semanales (se acabo el estudio, pero queda el trabajo). Estoy contenta de poder decir, que si Inspiracion-san llega mas seguido, podría subir dos cap por semana.

Sin mas a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, posibles abusos y lemon

0000000000000000000000000000

-LA BELLEZA TIENE PERFUME DE MUJER-

Y entonces el salón se convirtió en una piscina olímpica de baba.

La nueva profesora de ingles, resultaba ser una hermosa rubia de figura perfecta, que los miraba con un deje de desprecio, casi imperceptible bajo su rostro dulce.

Su trajecito celeste, solo resaltaba aun más su cuerpo y combinaba perfecto con sus celestes ojos, su ondulado cabello suelto.

Cuando el titular de la clase se retiro, ella cambio drásticamente su postura, sentándose sobre al banco del profesor, piernas cruzadas y cigarrillos en mano.

-bueno mocosos, si ustedes se comportan y me dejan dar esta mugre de clase, yo me comportaré y los aprobaré, ¿les parece justo?-. Recibió unos cuantos asentimientos, cuando por fin noto como uno de sus estudiantes dormía-. Alguno de ustedes, despiértelo-. Ordeno, se sorprendió al ver que nadie se movía, incluso lo miraban con miedo, prestó especial atención al hecho de que las personas que rodeaban al chico dormido, miraban a los demás con una clara amenaza. Tomo su registró.

-"bien, el chico de cabello celestes al centro dormido es Shiota Nagisa, adelante Yuma Isogai, atrás Tomohiro Sugino, a la derecha, Hiroto Maehara y a la izquierda Itona Horibe, son un muro", pensó, notando que no era el único rodeo, dirigió su mirada al pelinaranja "Gukushu Asano", leyó.

Se bajo de su asiento y camino firme hasta el peliceleste, ignorando las miradas de advertencia y las de ira.

-oye, niño, despierta-. Acerco su mano para moverlo, pero su muñeca fue sujeta antes. Un escalofrío recorrió con lentitud su espalda, mientras el joven frente a ella levantaba la cabeza y clavaba sus ojos en ella, algo acababa de atravesarla.

-¿Quién mierda eres tú y porqué ibas a tocarme?-. Soltó con acidez, aflojando el agarre, "una persona normal ya estaría llorando", pensó

-ella es Bitch-sensei, la nueva profesora de ingles-. Contesto divertido Karma, haciendo a la rubia reaccionar y girara furiosa mirando al chico.

-YA skazal vam ne nazyvat' suku (te dije que no me llames perra)-. Grito en su idioma natal.

-no ya vsegda nazyvayutsya ravnymi (pero siempre te eh llamado igual)-. Contesto, ensanchando su sonrisa.

-¿eto to, chto razbudil menya? (¿para esto me despertaron?-. La tercera voz, dejo sorprendidos a los que discutían, Nagisa los miro con aburrimiento y volvió a apoyar su cabeza contra el banco.

-ostavit' discuciones na drugoye vremya i uznat' chto-to poleznoye (dejen sus discusiones para otro momento y aprendamos algo útil)-. Una cuarta voz término por sorprenderlos, Asano lucia fastidiado.

Irina giro su rostro y vio la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Karma, entendió que era lo que había llevado al chico allí, "esto será divertido, ¿no lo crees?, señor dios de la muerte", miro por la ventana.

-CASA DE ASANO-

Como siempre su casa estaba vacía. Su padre trabajando y su madre sabrá dios donde.

Abrió la heladera, sacando de ella lo primero que vio, una tarta de choclo y queso.

Mochila en hombro, bandeja con comida y bebida, subió las escalares y se adentro a su habitación, prendió la computadora y se sentó allí, poniendo un anime.

Vio algunos capítulos viejos de Fairy Tail, antes de que su mirada se posara sobre su mesa de luz. Allí brillante, con un marco de madera negro, y un vidrió sin manchas, reposaba su posesión mas valiosa, la única foto con él.

Tendrían unos 12 años, recordaba haber insistido mucho para poder tomarla y cuando por fin el otro accedió, saco su móvil y se puso en posición, si cerraba los ojos aun podía sentir cuando el menor salto sobre su espalda abrazándolo por el cuello, juntando sus mejillas y sonriendo plenamente.

-"cuídala, no abra otra"-. Le había dicho antes de irse con sus amigos.

Antes de poder darse cuenta ya tenía el cuadro entre sus manos y acariciaba el dulce rostro de Nagisa, preguntándose la razón por la que el tiempo no se detuvo en ese justo momento y se quedo allí junto a su amor por toda la eternidad.

Podía oír el opening del nuevo capítulo, pero no le importo, se recostó en su cama y abrazo la foto con toda su fuerza hundiéndola en su pecho, mientras algunas lagrimas se le escapaban.

Cerró los ojos, recordando las caricias, los besos, las sonrisas, los gemidos. Las lágrimas se intensificaron, los hermosos ojos azules comenzaron a invadir su mente, su mirada llena de lujuria, de deseo, de burla. Todo absolutamente todo en Shiota Nagisa lo volvía loco, su presencia, su olor. Había olvidado el momento exacto en el que perdió toda su hombría, su amor propio, su orgullo, doblegándose ante el peliceleste, lo peor era que no le importaba y que volvería a hacerlo con tal de tener una vez mas todos esos recuerdos sobre Nagisa, abrazándose a su cuerpo gimiendo y pidiendo más.

…

Gakuho Asano, llego a su casa entrada la noche, ni siquiera comió, se dirigió directo a la habitación de su único hijo. No golpeo la puerta, entro para encontrarse con la misma imagen de la noche anterior y la anterior y la anterior a esa, la imagen de siempre, Gukushu con su lindo rostro lloroso, abrazado a ese maldito cuadro.

Negó completamente resignado, apago la computadora, corrió los naranjas cabellos del rostro de su pequeño y lo tapo, sabía que era inútil tratar de sacar el cuadro de entre sus manos, apago la luz y cerró la puerta.

Eran las 2:00 am, como siempre no había rastro de su mujer, no le importo, se ducho y acostó, pensando en su hijo y en aquel infeliz muchachito Shiota que lo había enamorado.

-CASA DE MAEHARA-

Presionaba botón tras botón, no iba a perder bajo ninguna circunstancia. Por un segundo vio a su oponente que estaba en ropa interior, con una mano manejaba el control y la otra en sus bóxers, le fue inevitable quedarse viéndolo.

-Yuma-. Susurro.

-GANE!-. El pelinegro, salto en su lugar, celebrando su victoria, dejo caer el control y giro su rostro al perdedor, con una sonrisa triunfal.

-e-eso fue trampa… NO SE VALE, JUGUEMOS OTRA PARTIDA-. El rubio sintió una gotita de sudor bajar por su nuca, lo había engañado, de golpe se encontró de espaldas sobre el suelo, con Isogai entre sus piernas.

-fuiste tú el que quiso decidir esto en base a quien ganaba el juego-. La voz sonaba algo ronca.

-pero hiciste trampa.- justifico, sintiendo como su camisa era desprendida lentamente.

-no fue trampa, tu eres el lujurioso que se quedo mirando y por arrogante-. Termino sonriendo, para cerrar la distancia y besarlo con dulzura.

Cerró los ojos al contacto y se dejo llevar, en esta ocasión no tenía otra opción que ser el uke, suspiro al sentir besos por su cuello y las calientes manos del pelinegro deshacerse de la molesta ropa y los besos llegar al elástico de sus bóxers, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando la humedad lengua de Isogai paso por su palpitante miembro, lamiendo, succionando y mordisqueando. Un leve toque en su entrada lo puso en alerta, respiro profundo, cuando dos dedos entraron en él y comenzaron a moverse de manera circular.

-shhhh, respira-. Le susurro, metiendo un tercer dedo.

Hiroto apretó con fuerza los hombros de Isogai, cuando este alzo sus caderas y de una sola estocada lo penetro, grito.

-oh, vamos, ni que fuera la primera vez-. Se burlo, el rubio sabía desde lo mas profundó de su alma que era en venganza por todas las veces en las que había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Al sentir el movimiento brusco, solo pudo apretar sus piernas contra la cintura del otro y gemir.

-CASA DE IRINA-

La rubia leía entretenida los informes que había pedido a sus contactos, aquellos chiquillos que habían llamado la atención de Karma tenían un increíble prontuario. Peleas, amenazas, abuso de alcohol y drogas, una vida sexual activa, con padres ausentes, abandonicos o de mierda, pero ninguno jamás había sido detenido por la policía.

Entendía a medias que era lo que le gustaba de ellos, pero no se esforzaría demasiado, ya que saber lo que se encuentra en la cabeza del pelirrojo era una misión completamente imposible.

Paso lo hoja, ahora podía ver el prontuario de sus "amigos", Kayano había tenido problemas por robo en varias tiendas de ropa, Okuda había echo explotar dos veces su departamento, y una vez destruyo el edificio parcialmente, Chiba paso un tiempo en un loquero, "TOC" (trastorno obsesivo compulsivo) no especificaba cual, Kimura ganador de una maratón, tenia registro de visitas constantes al médico por lesiones menores.

Dejo los papeles de lado, tomo su vaso y miro al joven durmiendo en su sofá, sonrió.

-¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto, Karma?-. Pregunto a la nada, peinando sus rebeldes cabellos, mirándolo llena de ternura, paso la mano por su rostro y sonrió mas grande aun al darse cuenta que él no se alejaba de su tacto.- debiste quedarte pequeñito, por siempre-. Susurro, levantándose y cubriéndolo con una manta, apago las luces y camino escaleras arriba.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Tranquilo, pero con bastante información, corto pero con contenido. Les cuento que la historia en si,ya esta completa, tengo que transcribirlo todo de mi cuadernos a la compu y es increíble, pero hasta ahora es solo una introducción, lo que significa, que ahí historia para rato!

 **Larix959:** hola!, lo bueno es que por lo menos para mi los estudios terminaran hasta el año próximo (salta y gruta feliz de la vida). Trió? eso me suena de algún lado...a si de mi cuaderno de ideas (SPOILER). Como vez Irina y Karma, son efectivamente amigos, o algo mas?

 **Akane-chan17:** hola!, Nagisa es el uke domiante, aunque en un futuro podría ser el seme, por ahora lo dejemos en uke. Karma tiene un gusto amplio,pero lo que quiso decir es que para una pareja prefiere a otro tipo de persona, osea que la menosprecio como compañera estable, muajaja. Si te gusta el SasuHina, te recomiendo esta historia " s/10021926/1/Atracci%C3%B3n-por-una-serpiente ", es muuuuy genial!

 **Elizabetha Stark:** hola!, querías MaeharaxIsogia, tienes MaeharaxIsogai!, tranquilo, pero lo tienes!

 **cheshirenek0:** hola!, me alegra que te guste, y espero seguir sabiendo de vos, Gracias!

Chicas/os sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	6. Bizarro

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

 _-otro idioma-._

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: (se arrodilla), PEEEEERDOOOON!Pero tuve problemas familiares que no vienen al caso y se me hizo imposible hacer algo que no fuera estar en el hospital, por fortuna ahora todo esta relativamente bien y tuve el tiempo para escribir y publicar.

Sin mas a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, posibles abusos y lemon

0000000000000000000000000000

-BIZARRO-

-DEPARTAMENTO DE IRINA-

La miro fijo, ella iba y venía por la casa en ropa interior, mientras él desayunaba.

-siéntate a desayunar de una vez-. Le reclamo, la rubia le devolvió la mirada con enfado y se sentó al frente, tomo una taza de café y una tostada.

-¿me dirás a que se debe esta invasión?, hace una semana que estas en mi casa-. Dijo enojada y es que desde que había empezado a dar clases en su escuela, el pelirrojo se había prácticamente mudado con ella.

-es más divertido, que vivir solo-. Fue la simple respuesta.-apresúrate o llegaras tarde, me marcho-.

-¿Dónde vas?-. Lo vio tomar su mochila y poner esa típica sonrisa llena de maldad.

-tengo algo que hacer-. Contesto, sacándole la lengua y saliendo del lugar, cerrando la puerta con la copia de la llave que Irina le había dado.

-maldito mocoso-. Dijo lo suficientemente alto, para ser oída por él.

Una vez sola, suspiro aliviada, tener a Karma cerca la hacía sentir tranquila.

Se cambio y subió a su auto, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en el pecho.

-CASA DE NAGISA-

Salió de su casa sin molestarse en fijarse si su madre estaba o no, la verdad no tenía ganas de abrir la puerta y encontrarla en la cama con algún idiota desconocido.

Camino una cuadra, y se adentro a la casa de Nakamura, para encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos allí, esperándolo para desayunar.

Los miro, había sido así desde que tenía memoria, la rubia era la única del grupo que tenia lo que se llama un padre normal, los demás tenían familias disfuncionales, esa era la razón por la que el señor Nakamura los recibía en su casa, a todo hora, cualquier día del año.

Habían pasado tantas noches allí, que Rio tenía más de la mitad de su closed lleno de la ropa de ellos.

Suspiro con cansancio, pensando en los padres de sus amigos, primero la madre de Isogai, la mujer tenía un cuerpo muy débil, razón por la que le era imposible conseguir trabajo y era su amigo el que mantenía la casa, su padre se había ido hace años llevándose con él a los pequeños hermanos del pelinegro, la mujer solía pasar algunas temporadas hospitalizadas, en esas ocasiones era su ex esposo que costeaba los gastos, entonces Yuma la pasaba en la casa de la rubia o en la de Maehara. Por otro lado el rubio tenia padres ausentes totalmente, si bien a él no le falta nada material, ellos jamás estaban más de una semana en casa, por eso Hiroto se crió solo, sin contarlos a ello claro está. Luego Itona cuyos padres endeudados a más no poder, abandonaron la ciudad dejando atrás a su único hijo, el chico había tenido que trabajar e incluso buscar comida en la basura, hasta que el padre de Rio lo acogió en su casa, teniéndolo como un hijo más. Sugino vivía con su muy anciana abuela, ya que sus padres trabajaban y vivan en otra ciudad, felices con sus otros queridos hijos. Y luego estaba él, cuya madre alcohólica y violenta había echado a su padre de la casa, para poder vivir una vida liberal, pero sin permitir que él se fuera, solo por el gusto de martirizarlo con el hecho de no haber nacido mujer.

-Nagisa-. La voz de Sugino lo trajo a la realidad.- ¿Qué te sucede?-. Pregunto, allí noto que sus amigos lo miraban preocupados.

-pensaba… Nakamura-san-. El hombre, que en esta ocasión entraba mas tarde a trabajar y compartía la mesa con ellos, lo miro.-gracias por todo-. Soltó y le regalo una encantadora sonrisa, que el hombre devolvió, comprendía a la perfección lo que el peliceleste decía, por esa razón no le sorprendió que los demás incluida su hija le agradecieran.

-no tiene nada que agradecer pequeños monstruos, terminen y vayan a la estación o llegaran tarde.

El resto del desayuno siguió entre risas y juegos, hasta que Itona noto que Maehara cojeaba.

-con que perdiste esta vez, eh-. Afirmo, haciendo que todos lo miraran y sonrieran cómplices.

-CASA DE GUKUSHU-

Salió de su casa y camino hasta la estación, con total tranquilidad, sintió sonar su celular y reviso el mensaje de Sakakibara que le decía que no iría a la escuela ese día. Volvió a meterlo cuando otro mensaje llego, estaba vez su expresión se ilumino.

De: Nagisa

Buenos días a ti también, ¿nos vemos en la estación?, nosotros estamos por llegar.

Sin importar que, todas las mañanas se enviaran ese mensaje de buenos días, mientras por las noches se enviaban el "duerme bien". Estaba seguro que ellos no tenían una relación formal, en más ni siquiera estaba seguro que lo de ellos fuera una relación, pero había pequeños detalles, como ese, que lo hacían inmensamente feliz.

-te vez muy lindo cuando sonríes-. A pesar de asustarse, no lo demostró y simplemente miro con aburrimiento al chico.

-Akabane, ¿Qué quieres?-. Pregunto, mientras aceleraba el paso.

-oye, esa no es forma de tratar a un amigo-. Respondió, llegando a su lado sin problema.

-yo no soy tu amigo, déjame tranquilo-. Contesto poniéndose sus auriculares.

-uhhh, que malo eres-. Hizo un tonto puchero.- de todos modos, la estación queda por este camino, así que…sopórtame-. Finalizo.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, por alguna extraña razón.

-¿lo sentiste?-. Asano volteo el rostro apenas, para ver como su acompañante asentía, sin palabras de por medio, ambos comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad, sintiendo que pisaban sus talones.

…

Rio esperaba encontrarse con Gukushu y Ren, listos para subir al tren como todas las mañanas. Pero no, lo que vio fue al pelinaranja correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, acompañado del nuevo.

-Nagisa-. Llamo, el chico volteo y siguió con la mirada la mano de la rubia, para ver que apuntaba, al encontrarse con la misma escena, se extraño, sorprendido de que el lame botas (Ren) de Gukushu no estuviera ahí y de que fuera el nuevo quien lo acompañara, creyó que corrían una carrera, pero lo descarto al ver que eran perseguidos.

-los están siguiendo-. Soltó, conocía lo suficientemente bien a Asano para saber que jamás huiría de una pelea y está seguro que Akabane tampoco, un sentimiento de desprecio creció en su pecho ante la idea de que dañaran al pelinaranja.

Sin esperar más, salió corriendo en la misma dirección que vio pasar al dúo, seguido por sus amigos.

…

Se metieron entre varias calles, tratando de llegar a la estación, lugar en el que seguro los perderían.

Asano sintió un tirón en su camisa que lo obligo a frenarse, giro dispuesto a insultar al pelirrojo que lo detuvo.

-estamos rodeados-. Le informo, antes de recibir cualquier insulto.

Era cierto, por alguna razón, no había notado a los que estaban en frente, obstruyendo el paso.

-EN LA ESCUELA-

Ese extraño sentimiento, solo crecía y crecía, tanto que no pudo evitar llamar a Karma por onceava vez, pero el maldito no le contestaba.

Cansada decidió ir a la estación a buscarlo, sería fácil saber si había tomado ya el tren o no. Subió a su auto, cuando su celular sonó.

-hola-.

-hola diosa de la seducción, ¿Cómo va tu vida de educadora?-. Aquella voz del otro lado de la línea, erizo su piel.-te noto preocupada… ¿acaso no confías en el niño?-. La pregunta burlona, seguida de una risa, la hizo sudar frio.

-¿QUE LE HICISTE A KARMA?, TE JURO QUE SI LE TOCAS UN CABELLO, ME LAS PAGARAS, MALDITO colérica como nunca antes en su vida.

-oya oya, te creía más segura de las habilidades de tu compañerito… tranquila Irina, solo quiero platicar con el…hacerle unas pregunta, por supuesto dependiendo su respuesta, bueno tú ya sabes, jajajaja-. Y el pitido que daba la llamada por finalizada, altero aun más sus nervios, revoleo el celular y golpeo el volante del auto. Sabia, claro que sabía lo que pasaba cuando no respondían las preguntas.

Encendió el auto y respiro profundo tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarse, era Karma de quien ese maldito hablaba, no era alguien que fuera a perder con facilidad, aun así sabiendo eso, esa opresión en su pecho no cesaba.

-KARMA Y ASANO-

Los chicos se vieron rodeados por unos 30 hombres, de aspecto rudo y aura peligrosa.

-si cooperas chico, tu amigo no saldrá herido-. Hablo uno de ellos, Karma dirigió una mirada a Asano.

-de acuerdo, dejándolo irse-. Exigió, sin perder su típico tono altanero, el pelinaranja lo miro ofendido, ¿realmente pensaba ese maldito que se iría dejándolo solo rodeado de mastodontes?

-no me iré a ningún lado, arreglemos esto ahora-. El tono desafiante no tenía nada que envidiarle al pelirrojo, que no pudo evitar sonreír al saberse respaldado.

-no hagan esto complicado, ¿realmente quieres que dañemos a la rubia?-. Los ojos de Karma se desorbitaron, el sabia de que rubia hablaban.

-si se atreven siquiera a rozarla no habrá dios que los salve-. Escupió, con odio, el ambiente se torno mucho más tenso y amenazante.

-esto se ve peligroso-. En ese momento todos notaron que una nueva persona estaba parada en medio del círculo, junto a Karma y Gukushu.

-¿DE DONDE SALISTE?-. Grito el mismo hombre más que sorprendido, al ver a un peliceleste aparecer de la nada.

-que te importa-. Contesto.- no se qué está pasando aquí, pero estos sujetos no me agradan, ¿Qué esperamos para bajarle los dientes?-. Susurro, acto seguido, sus dos acompañantes sonrieron.

-son 10 para cada uno-. Contesto rápido el pelinaranja.

-ellos están armados, además hay mas escondidos entre las calles y en aquellos autos-. Informo el pelirrojo, observando a todos.

-por esos no te preocupes, los chicos se encargaran de ellos y por las armas…solo ahí que esquivarlas-. El peliceleste dejo caer su mochila al suelo.

De golpe uno de los hombres cayó al suelo inconsciente, los menores utilizaron eso como distracción para encarar cada uno a un grupo.

Ente golpes el Akabane veía a Nakamura y Maehara peleando no muy lejos de ellos, a personas cayendo inconscientes de los autos, para ver salir a un Itona luego, a Isogai y Sugino peleando con otro grupo de personas. Vio a otro gorila caer al suelo, centro su vista para descubrir que desde la rama de un árbol Chiba les disparaba con los que parecía un rifle de juguete, seguramente cargado con alguna munición dura.

-concéntrate-. Oyó la voz de Kimura.

Tardo unos segundos en notar, que tanto Asano como Nagisa y sus amigos, al igual que dos de sus reclutas estaban peleando junto a él, sin saber porque debían hacerlo, simplemente lo hacían.

Nagisa esquivaba y devolvía los golpes, sin perder de vista a sus amigos, en ese momento agradeció que Rio tuviera el numero de Ryonosuke y Masayashi y que esto acudieran sin hacer preguntas y tan rápido. Vio justo el momento en el que Nakamura era golpeada y caía al suelo, sintió la cólera invadir su ser, estaba acercándose a ella, al igual que sus demás amigos, cuando la chica se paro y devolvió el golpe con el triple de fuerza, entonces recordó que la loca no necesita que la defiendan.

Se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de la razón por la cual había entrado a esa pelea, simplemente algo en su interior le había dicho que debía hacerlo. Giro su rostro para verificar que Asano siguiera de pie, el chico era fuerte y bueno peleando, pero no tenía tanta resistencia, al verlo bien se tranquilizo, no se preocupo por buscar a Karma, sabía que debía estar bien.

Gukushu, estaba comenzando a cansarse, había recibido unos golpes, bastante feos, pero eso no iba a hacer que se detuviera, no cuanto todos seguían peleando, miro a Nagisa, pelear como si de un juego se tratara y como en el rostro de Karma crecía una sonrisa sádica con cada golpe y se sintió inferior, terriblemente inferior.

De pronto un disparo y todo el mundo estático.

-¿Qué clase de hombre, pelea de esa manera tan bruta contra niños?-. Una nueva persona había aparecido, parado frente a una impactante camioneta, un sujeto de cabello negro semi largo, los miraba divertido.

Los menores, notaron como sus enemigos retrocedían lentamente, mientras sus rostros reflejaban terror.

-ok, todos los menores entren al auto ahora-. Ordeno con voz firme, los chicos intercambiaron miradas, antes de que Karma obedeciera, casi por inercia todos lo imitaron.-10 tiernos niños, les dieron la paliza del año, son patéticos…aunque el pelirrojo no tiene nada de tierno… mándenle saludos a su jefe, díganle que si insiste en molestar iré a visitarlo-. Sin más se metió en la camioneta y acelero.

-¿te duele?-. Horibe rompió el silencio al ver como la mejilla de Rio se hinchaba.

-sí, ese maldito tenia la mano pesada-. Se quejo la chica, dejando que le revisaran.

-tranquilos, a donde iremos los curaran-. Hablo en salvador, con una voz tan tranquila que los relajo por completo.

-espero oír respuestas-. Informo el Shiota, que mantenía a Gukushu abrazado por la cintura.

…

Unos cuantos minutos después, en el que el silencio domino completamente, llegaron a lo que parecía un viejo edificio abandonado.

-entren-. Pidió de manera amable el hombre, caminando frente a los ahora, adoloridos chicos.

El lugar parecía demacrado por fuera, pero en su interior era otra cosa, entraron a sala con una limpieza impecable, y se acomodaron en los sillones.

-ya llegue-. Dijo el hombre, saliendo de la sala.

-espero me hayas hecho faltar a clases por algo importante-. Se quejaba una voz femenina, varios de los chicos agudizaron el oído.

-fue por una buena causa, no seas quejumbrosa y ayúdame a curar a los invitados-. Contesto el hombre, regresando, con una caja de primeros auxilio bastante grande en sus manos.

-¿invitados?, ¿desde cuándo recibimos invita…-. La chica se cayó y abrió los ojos de pura sorpresa, al encontrarse con varios de sus compañeros allí.

-¿Okuda?-. Susurro Kimura, al ver a su siempre tímida compañera, ahora vestida con unos jeans negros, una remera lila y una bata blanca, y en lugar de sus típicas trenzas, llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta, además de sonar segura y algo agresiva.

-ok, esto es bizarro-. Murmuro Nakamura, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les parecio?. A decir verdad tenia que empezar a dar información personal de cada personaje, en el cap anterior se confirmo que Isogai y Maehara son pareja y que Asano esta enamorado de Nagisa, ahora también saben sobre las familias de algunos de los protagonistas.

Ya esta el primer enemigo!, la pregunta es ¿quien los ayudo y porque Okuda esta con ese alguien?.

Agradezco **fer y Larix959,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	7. ¿Que demonios?

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

 _-otro idioma-._

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, como los extraño! Tengo la buena suerte de contarles, que todo esta bien y que voy a volver a actualizar semanalmente!

Sin mas a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, posibles abusos y lemon

0000000000000000000000000000

-¿QUE DEMONIOS?-

Manami se quedo petrificada viendo a sus compañeros, había sido descubierta y no había manera de remediarlo.

-esto es una mierda, Kou… ¿no te fijaste en los uniformes?, son como el mío, maldita sea-. Pregunto enojada la chica, el mayor solo se encogió de hombros.

-no me fije, solo me concentre en el pequeño y adorable Karma-. El pelinegro sonrió de manera algo desagradable.- dime preciosa, ¿Cómo crees que se encuentre la diosa de la seducción?-. El hombre termino de vendar el brazo de Isogai.

De manera brusca el Akabane se levanto de su lugar.

-¿QUE SUCEDIÓ CON ELLA?-. Se acerco de manera amenazante.

-nada, pero como no contestas las llamadas debe estar muy preocupada, ¿no lo crees?-. Contesto, para que minutos después se oyera un auto frenar y la puerta ser abierta.- por suerte soy previsor-. Los pasos rápidos se acercaron y detuvieron rápidamente.

Si la mayoría de los chicos no entendían nada, ahora menos. Su nueva profesora de ingles acababa de literalmente arrojarse a los brazos de pelirrojo, llorando.

-¿estás bien?, ¿estás herido? ¿Dime quien fue?...te juro que cuando lo tenga entre mis manos-. La rubia preguntaba, mientras lo revisaba con la mirada, sin prestar la más mínima atención en quienes los rodeaban.

-ya, ya,ya, Irina…estoy bien…¿ves?... estoy completo-. Murmuró separando de su cuerpo a la llorosa rubia.

-si lo veo, maldito mocoso-. Limpio las ultimas lagrimas y se dirigió al mayor de los presentes.-tú, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?-. Pregunto prepotente, ignorando a sus estudiantes, que la miraban estupefactos.

-¿bromeas?, yo consigo lo que quiero con una chasqueó de dedos… por eso encontré a ese pequeño escurridizo tuyo-. Se burlo, señalando al pelirrojo.

-¿Cuál es tu interés en Karma?-. Un aura negra rodeo a la mujer, al notar que efectivamente, ese hombre quería algo con el pelirrojo, nada bueno seguramente.

-todos tenemos cierto interés en el, digo es carne fresca-. La sonrisa del pelinegro se ensancho, dando miedo.

De golpe sintió algo filoso rozar su mejilla.

-¿a quién tratas de carne fresca?, que seas el dios actual, solo significa que puedo superarte-. El pelirrojo lo miro con fiereza, manteniendo su brazo estirado, luego de lanzarle con un bisturí que encontró en la caja de primeros auxilios.

-maravilloso-. Susurro.- preciosa, ocúpate de todo, tengo cosas que hable con Irina-. Ordeno el hombre, caminando sin esperar a ser seguido por la rubia.

La mujer dirigió una mirada a todos los presentes, "todos fuertes", pensó, giro y sonrió para Karma, antes de a paso firme seguir al pelinegro.

Unos minutos de silencio después, Nagisa perdió todo lo que tenia de paciencia.

-Dime ahora mismo, que mierdas pasa-. Exigió, sacando un cigarrillo de algún lugar y prendiéndolo.

-nada que les incumba, lo mejor para ustedes será olvidar lo que ha ocurrido… Okuda-chan, no habrás esa preciosa boca tuya-. Advirtió, la pelinegra le dirigió una mirada indescifrable.

-no tengo idea de que hablas-. Comenzó a trenzar su cabello, camino hasta una mesa y tomo su bolso, sacando sus lentes y colocándoselos.- yo ni siquiera estuve aquí-. Y sin mirar a nadie se marcho, seguida por Karma, que cerca de la puerta giro.

-Chiba, Kimura, vámonos-. Los nombrados se levantaron y siguieron al chico sin medir palabra.

Los demás se quedaron allí, con la vista fija en la puerta y en un silencio incomodo.

-averigua que mierda está pasando-. Rio asintió y salió disparada por la puerta. -muévanse-. Dijo una vez más, Isogai, Maehara, Itona y Sugino se levantaron y dividieron por el lugar. Una vez solos, Nagisa se acerco a Asano y lo miro de mala gana.

-¿puedo saber que hacías con Akabane?-. La exigente pregunta y la mirada penetrante del peliceleste, lo hizo estremecer.

-nada, me lo cruce de camino a la estación, caminábamos hasta que esos tipos aparecieron y lo otro ya lo sabes-. Contesto firme y sin apartar la mirada.

-no, a decir verdad no sé nada-. Se giro sobre sus talones.-no te quiero ver cerca del Akabane nuevamente-. Advirtió y se perdió por una puerta. Por su parte el pelinaranja soltó una sonrisa feliz al notar que las palabras del menor eran por celos, se levanto y salió del lugar, a él no le interesaba las respuestas a preguntas que no había echo.

Salió y camino un poco por el bosque, cuando lo vio caer de un árbol y pararse de manera prepotente frente a él.

-¿no te habías ido con tus amigos?-. Pregunto frió.

-tú también eres mi amigo-. Contesto con simpleza, se quedo parado esperando que el otro lo alcanzara, una vez a su lado ambos caminaron.- ¿no me harás preguntas?-.

-¿las responderás con la verdad?-. Hizo otra pregunta, una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara del pelirrojo.

-respondería todas tus dudas-. Dijo mirando al frente, Gukushu sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho que disimulo mirando con desinterés, repitiendo las palabras de su amado en su mente.

-¿Por qué dejaste a la profesora sola, con ese tipo amenazante?-. Pregunto, no le quedaba claro porque después de que el reencuentro entre ello fuera tan emotivo, el chico simplemente se iba de allí dejándola sola.

-ella puede cuidarse sola-. Aseguro, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.- ahhh, ya no llegaremos a clases, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-. y por primera vez volteo a verlo, con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

-irme a casa-. Contesto y acelero le paso, dejando al pelirrojo parado atrás.

-espero tengas juegos buenos-. Soltó Karma, ya a su altura, sonriendo paso un brazo sobre sus hombros y acerco sus cuerpos, Asano no supo el porqué, pero la sensación de comodidad lo invadió.

-EN LA GUARIDA-

Nagisa caminaba de aquí a allá, el lugar tenía apariencia abandonada mayormente, pero había unas cuantas habitaciones equipadas con alta tecnología, camas, baños y una enfermería, más bien ninguna papel o información de ningún tipo, las computadoras estaban todas en programas infantiles, cualquier tecla o control que tocara nada cambiaba, hacia que algo frustrado busco a sus amigos, encontrándose con todos ellos en la sala con la misma expresión.

-nada, eh-. Afirmo, en el lugar solo estaban ellos, ya que ni siquiera encontraron a su profesora y el extraño hombre pelinegro.-larguemos-. Ordeno harto de tanto misterio.

-grabe el camino con mi móvil-. Informo Itona, sonriendo.-vayamos a buscar a Rio.- pidió.

-ALGUNA HABITACIÓN DE LA GUARIDA-

Irina tomo asiento con las piernas cruzadas sobre un escritorio lleno de planos, papeles y fotografía.

-¿Por qué investigas a mis alumnos?-. Pregunto al reconocer a los chicos en las fotografías.

-no es de tu incumbencia, simplemente te diré que son un grupo interesante-. Confeso sentándose en una silla frente a la mujer.

-se todo sobre ellos, los investigue a penas los conocí, entiendo que llamen tu atención-. Contesto, recibiendo la taza de café que le era ofrecida.-estaba segura que alguien llamo la atención de Karma, lo suficiente como para dejar de huir y asentarse en un sitio, aun corriendo el riesgo de ser descubierto, como ocurrió-. Bebió de su tasa.

-pero no fueron ustedes quienes lo hallaron, fui yo-.

-lo sé… ¿Qué quieres con él?-. La cordialidad se perdió y se planto un ambiente amenazante y peligroso.

-lo mismo que les llamo la atención a ustedes, ese maravilloso talento tan propio de el-.

-te entiendo, aun así me veo en la obligación de pedirte que dejes de investigar a Karma, tú mismo reconoces ese talento suyo, entonces no busques sacarlo a flote-. Dejo la tasa vacía ya, camino hacia la puerta.

-no puede hacer eso-. Contesto desde su asiento, con los ojos fijos en el trasero de la rubia.

-no te arrepientas luego-. Y se marcho.

-CASA DE GAKUSHU-

Dos adolecentes llegaban y arrojaban las mochilas por ahí, uno seguía al otro de cerca.

-no hay nada para comer-. Soltó el pelinaranja.

-vayamos a comprar-. Dijo el pelirrojo, tomando de la mano del otro y arrastrándolo a la calle.

De esa manera por demás animada caminaron hasta el mercado, metiendo en el canasto de las compras un montón de comida chatarra, papas fritas, chisitos, gaseosas muy endulzadas, un paquete de cigarrillos, caramelos y otras cosas. Después de pagar, el pelirrojo volvió a tomar de la mano a Asano y caminaron así de vuelta a la casa.

Gakushu, se dejo llevar por la alegría que le contagiaba el pelirrojo y de a poco dejo de lado ese aspecto serio, frió y amargo que tenia siempre.

…

Cuando Gakuho llego a casa a eso de las 2 de la mañana, se encontró que estaba llena de risas, sorprendido camino hacia la habitación de su hijo, para encontrarse con este y otro joven mas, jugando y comiendo mientras se peleaban y hacían bromas.

"nunca lo vi así de divertido", pensó, viendo como su hijo se tiraba sobre el otro chico, comenzando a luchar mientras reían. Se marcho de allí feliz de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se encontraba con su único hijo dormido de tanto llorar abrazado a la foto del Shiota.

-bueno, ya es muy tarde, tengo que volver a casa-. Anuncio el pelirrojo dejando en el suelo su control y volteando.

-claro, trata de que no te maten-. Soltó el pelinaranja, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

-lo que digas…nos vemos-. Puso una mano en su barbilla y lo obligo a levantar la cabeza, para que lo viera.- duerme bien-. Susurro, para romper el espacio dándole un casto beso en los labios y marcharse de allí.

Con la brillante luz de la pantalla y los estridentes sonidos del juego, Gakushu Asano sintió un nuevo sentimiento nacer en su pecho, mientras en el rostro de Karma Akabane se dibujaba una perversa sonrisa.

-DEPARTAMENTO DE IRINA-

La rubia acababa de volver de un trabajo exprés, cuando vio llegar al pelirrojo.

-¿hiciste tu maldad del día?-. Pregunto al ver la sonrisa triunfante en el rostro del menor.

-¿Qué lograste sacarle a Kou?-. Pregunto también, entrando después que ella al lugar.

-nada, siente curiosidad por la razón que te hizo establecerte aquí, le has llamado la atención desde que apareciste, como a la mayoría-. Contesto mientras iba tirando por el camino su cartera dejando ver el arma con el silenciador, su saco, falda y camisa.

-no me digas, ¿otro que se arrepiente de no hallarme primero?-. Soltó su mochila y fijo su vista en la rubia.

-aun no entiendes que eres nuestro-. Susurro la rubia de manera juguetona acercándosele.-¿te bañas conmigo, como cuando eras un niño?-.

-ya no soy un niño, Irina-. Respondió, evadiéndola.

-ni que lo digas, aun así eres mi pequeñito-. Y lo abrazo por la espalda, el poso su mano sobre las de ella, y negó con la cabeza al notar que ella tenía pequeños espasmos y trataba de no llorar-. Ok, vamos a bañarnos de una vez, mañana ahí que ir a la escuela-.

…

-no logre sacarle información a nadie, Karma desapareció en algún momento, me dijeron que lo vieron en compañía de…-. Nagisa frunció el ceño cuando su rubia amiga se quedo callada.

-en compañía, ¿de?-. Interrogo.

-de Asano, ambos muy amistosos-. La chica supo que esa información era dañina, para el pelinaranja.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?, enredado ¿verdad?, peor déjenme decirles que ahora se viene lo bueno!

Agradezco a **Larix959, Akane-chan y OtakuLife121,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	8. Has lo que quieras

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

 _-otro idioma-._

(opiniones de la autora)

Sin mas a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, posibles abusos y lemon.

0000000000000000000000000000

-HAS LO QUE QUIERAS-

Confusión, esa era la única reacción que tuvo, en su celular no había ningún mensaje de buenos días de parte de Nagisa, algo había pasado.

Camino junto a Ren a la estación, el ultimo prestando toda su atención a las palabras de su amigo.

-falto un día y pasó todo lo emocionante-. Se quejo, hasta que cayó en cuenta de un dato.- ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?-. Se paró en seco y lo miro.

-que Karma se quedo jugando en mi casa-. Contesto sin dejar de caminar.

-no, eso no…lo otro-. Aun en su lugar siguió a su amigo con la mirada.

-que antes de irse…me beso-. El también se paro, pero no giro a verlo.

-mierda… no vuelvas a hablar de tema, jamás, si Shiota-san, se entera-. Lo alcanzo y puso una mano sobre su hombro, algo temeroso.- no va a gustarle saberlo-.

-¿Qué es lo que no me gustara saber?-. Y ahí estaba, la voz que causa escalofríos.

-que Karma fue a mi casa a jugar videojuegos.- contesto Gakushu con total naturalidad.

-ahhh, eso… ¿Por qué me molestaría?-. Pregunto caminando tranquilamente hasta ellos, Nakamura podía sentir en el aire la hostilidad en las palabras de su amigo, solo rogaba que no se fuera de boca.-total…

-el tren-. Soltó Isogai, señalando el vehículo y apresurándose junto a los demás para tomarlo, era una fortuna que el también supiera leer las acciones de Nagisa.

El viaje fue de lo más tenso entre los estudiantes, el resto de los pasajeros incluso se habían alejado de manera prudente.

…

-es extraño que hayas accedido a que te trajera a la escuela-. Hablo Irina estacionando el auto.

-no tengo ganas de soportar a nadie el día de hoy, además va a ser uno muy largo-. Aseguro el pelirrojo bajando y caminando junto a la mujer.

-no tengo idea que planeas, pero no te metas en demasiados problemas-. Pidió, en vano, ya que estaba segura que el menor planeaba algo grande y retorcido, tal y como es el.

…

-Manami-chan, ¿tienes tiempo para hablar?-. La chica de las trenzas, volteo temblorosa y asintió con sus manos sobre su boca.

En silencio lo siguió hasta un punto alejado del patio, donde nadie escucharía su conversación.

-me cuentas que hacías con Kou-. Exigió sentándose en el suelo.

-creí que habías dicho que no dijera nada-. Respondió ella con su usual tono vergonzoso.

-no es necesario que actúes de esa manera patética frente mío, estamos en confianza-. Dijo ignorando sus palabras, se divirtió viendo como la chica soltaba un suspiro agotado y se desparramaba por el suelo, sacando de su mochila una etiqueta de cigarrillos, prendiendo uno y mirándolo de manera desafiante.

-sabes, cuando Kou me mostró tu foto, no entendía que era lo magnifico en ti… ahora lo noto, eres un maldito demonio, ¿verdad?, bueno, no hay mucho que decir en realidad, lo conocí hace unos algunos años, yo estaba baboseándome con unos utensilios de química y él se aproximo, con la propuesta de dejarme jugar con todas las mezclas químicas que yo quisiera-.

-¿a cambio de qué?-.

-a cambio de que lo ayudara cuando lo necesitara…era tan tonta, estuvo meses hasta que logro convencerme… no sé nada de él aparte de que es un maldito genio-. Sentencio tirando la colilla del cigarrillo.

-me dices que no sabes que es un asesino y que los venenos que preparas para el son para matar personas-. Afirmo, bebiendo jugo de frutilla, ella sonrió.

-hay cosas que no me interesa saber, no soy tan tonta, Karma cariño… no voy a decirte nada, no soy como Kaede, a la que con solo follarte tendrás entre tus manos, por favor no me subestimes-. El pelirrojo dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa traviesa.

-ohhh, me encanta esta Manami, tranquila no tengo planes de follarte y no fue mi intención subestimarte, solo quería algo de información, pero viendo que no hablaras, no me queda otra que hacer de cuenta que realmente eres la patética que finges ser-. Okuda no se creyó las palabras de su compañero, aun así lo imito y camino junto a él de regreso al salón.- además, que interés tendrías en ser follada por un mocoso, cuando te tiras al dios de la muerte, ¿cierto?-. La chica sintió su corazón salir de su pecho, cuando el Akabane de lo más feliz le mostraba la pantalla de su celular, donde se la veía teniendo sexo con el asesino.

-¿c-coomo?-. Sintió su cuerpo temblar de miedo y rabia, ese maldito.

-tengo mis trucos…ahora tendrás que dividir tu lealtad en dos Manami-chaaan-. Y después de sonreír victorioso entro al salón.

…

Si ese día los alumnos del salón pudieran optar entre quedarse allí o el suicidio, sin dudar se clavarían las tijeras en el cuello y es que la mezcla de auras era tan aterradora que no podían contener el miedo.

Por un lado estaba Shiota-san, el que tenía un aura atemorizante, sedienta de sangre a su alrededor, luego estaba Asano-san, el que era rodeado por un aura depresiva y por ultimo estaba Akabane-san, rodeado de brillos de victoria.

Los profesores hasta el momento, entraban al lugar escribían rápido en el pizarrón, daban la orden de que leer y salían corriendo del lugar, la única que parecía no darle importancia era la rubia profesora de ingles, que dictaba la clase con total naturalidad.

-se nota que está acostumbrada a los climas tensos-. Sentencio Itona, recibiendo asentimientos de sus amigos.

Durante el almuerzo, todos huyeron del lugar, menos los mal humorados y sus amigos, los que temían que cualquier movimiento brusco desatara un guerra en el lugar.

-¿alguien podría decirme que diablos pasa?-. Pidió Kayano, notando que sus amigos estaban silenciosos.

-nada en realidad-. Respondió Chiba entre bocado.

-a claro, entonces ¿Por qué todos faltaron ayer?-. Indago, algo enojada por sentir excluida.

-¿ustedes también faltaron?-. Karma fingió total demencia, inevitablemente, todos los involucrados soltaron pequeñas risas.

-t-tuve problemas con mi departamento…se rompió una llave del agua-. Se excuso la pelinegra.

-me quede dormido-. Dijo Kimura.

-perdí el tren-. Hablo Ryonosuke.

-no tenía ganas de venir-. Finalizo Karma, sonriendo.

-no les creo-. La peliverde, hizo un adorable puchero y se digno a comer.

-A LA SALIDA-

Por fin, podían huir del lugar, aunque después del receso las cosas estaban más tranquilas, ellos presentían que era como la calma antes de la tormenta.

Relajados Maehara había arrastrado a Isogai y Sugino a comprar unas gaseosas, mientras Rio iba por comida, dejando solos a Itona y Nagisa, esperándolos en la puerta.

Por otro lado Karma esperaba a que cierto pelinaranja saliera para ir a jugar a su casa (N/A:lo se lo de jugar suena…raro).

-hombre, llevo una vida esperándote, vámonos-. Grito el pelirrojo al ver salir a Gakushu, quien al oír su llamado sonrió, pero de inmediato noto la presencia de su amado y giro.

-Nagisa, solo vamos a jugar vídeos juegos-. No dijo nada mas, solo ver esa cara de enojo lo dejo son palabras, Rei tenía razón.

-haz lo que quieras, total no somos nada-. Y un violento puñal dio en su pecho de lleno, como si un furioso psicópata lo metiese y sacase una y otra vez, sintió su corazón destrozado, ante aquellas palabras.

Las lágrimas quisieron escapar de sus ojos y deseo correr hacia el pelicelete, para rogarle que se retractara de lo que había dicho, pero un brazo aferrado a su cintura lo impidió.

-bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana, Nagisa-kuuun-. La voz a su lado lo hizo girar nuevamente el rostro, ¿Cuándo había llegado?, por inercia se dejo llevar por el pelirrojo.-no te atrevas a soltar una puta lagrima-. Amenazo, teniendo ambas mochilas sobre su hombro y cambiando su agarre, desde su cintura hasta su mano y apretándola con fuerza.

-¿Qué nos perdimos?-. Pregunto la única mujer del grupo al notar que Itona miraba sorprendido a Nagisa.

-las palabras más hijas de puta de la vida-. Respondió, negando con la cabeza, antes de tomar un refresco de las manos de Isogai, abrazar a Nakamura por sobre sus hombros y comenzar a caminar.

0000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi ¿que les pareció?. Hubo una fuerte mezcla de emociones en este capitulo, fui muy feliz escribiéndolo.

Culpo totalmente a mi adorada Akane-chan17 por shippear a Manami y Koro-sensei, RESPONSABILIZATE MUJER, jaja.

Como ven amo hacer sufrir a Asano, y realmente pienso que entre personas que tienen algo no definido, pero si algo, palabras como "no somos nada", destruyen a alguno o a los dos.

Agradezco a **Larix959 y Akane-chan** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	9. La expresión en tu rostro

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

 _-otro idioma-._

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, me siento en la necesidad de aclarar esto. En ningún momento escribí que esta historia era puramente yaoi, hay parejas hetero, y de todo tipo, es mas NINGUNA pareja es definitiva u oficial. La historia tiene un curso fijo, eso no va cambiar.

Sin mas a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, posibles abusos y lemon.

0000000000000000000000000000

-LA EXPRESIÓN EN TU ROSTRO-

Nagisa abrió la puerta de su casa, para encontrarse con los gemidos exagerados de su madre y un tipo en bóxer hurgando en el refrigerador.

Paso de ello y entro a su habitación, cambiando su uniforme por una bermuda negra y una musculosa con capucha, perezosamente se dejo caer en la cama a re pensar lo ocurrido en el día, hasta que oyó un grito y salto de su lugar, abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos tipos, el que hurgaba la heladera y otro desnudo, ambos lo miraban y sonreían lascivos.

-¿Cómo pueden querer follarse a ese engendro, en lugar de a mí?-. Detrás de ellos su madre desnuda, con marcas por todo el cuerpo les reclamaba.

Suspiro cansado, se mantuvo impasible hasta sentir como era tomado por la cintura, le dio un golpe en la mandíbula que lo tiro al suelo de manera seca, para después golpear igual al otro sujeto. Su madre lo miro con desprecio y se acercó dispuesta a abofetearlo, sin remordimiento la tomo del cuello y la dio contra la pared con fuerza, ella grito de dolor.

-estoy harto de esto, no me importa a cuantos hombres te folles, no quiero volver a ver esto cuando llegue a casa-. Hablo con voz suave y en cada palabra la azotaba contra la pared.- o terminaras en el hospital-. Amenazo y la tiro al suelo, volvió a su habitación, tomo su móvil, billetera y cigarrillos, para salir de su casa.

Camino una cuadra y se detuvo frente a una puerta, Sugino, abrió el ropa interior y con gesto dormido.

-tu madre, otra vez-. Afirmo, haciendo lugar para que su amigo entrara.

…

Se había dejado llevar sin prestar atención alguna a su alrededor, solo sabía que Karma mantenía el agarre de su mano con la misma fuerza, en su cabeza, las palabras de Nagisa y las del pelirrojo se entre mezclaban, ocasionalmente levantaba la mirada y veía el ceño fruncido de su acompañante, no le gustaba verlo.

Mientras el Akabane caminaba rápido con rumbo fijo a la casa de otro, lugar al que entro como si fuera su casa, dejando las mochilas tiradas, metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando las llaves, el móvil y la billetera, en un mueble cualquiera, las pertenencias que el pelinaranja llevaba en sus bolsillos no corrieron la misma suerte.

Sin más, metió al otro en la ducha y abrió el agua fría, el chorro hizo a Gakushu volver a la realidad, a manotazos intento que el otro lo soltara, pero era inútil, se dio por vencido al ver el rostro serio del mayor y se quedo quieto bajo el agua fría, Karma también estaba mojado, no parecía importarle, cerró los ojos, quería dejar de pensar.

De pronto una lengua caliente comenzó a pasar por su cuello hasta llegar a su oído.

-no me gusta esa expresión en tu rostro, el dolor en tu mirada, te queda mal-. Susurro para mordisquearle le oído.-buscare una mirada que me guste-. Dijo sobre sus labios, mordiendo el labio inferior con más fuerza de la necesaria, metiendo su lengua y besándolo con furia.

Asano cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como las grandes manos de Karma recorrían su pecho, apretaban su cintura y bajaban hasta su trasero, apretándolo con más fuerza, sentía atravez de la ropa las crecientes erecciones de ambos, pidiendo ser atendidas.

Estaba dejándose llevar, cuando recordó que la única persona que había tocado, besado y poseído su cuerpo era Nagisa, a pesar de que su corazón y mente también le pertenecían al peliceleste, este solo recibía su cuerpo, junto fuerza y empujo al mayor, que apenas y se alejo.

-esa mirada de cachorro que rompió algo, tampoco me gusta-. Dijo, para clavar sus dientes en el blanco cuello y entre mordidas y lamidas, bajar por su abdomen, deteniéndose sobre el pantalón, pico con el dedo la erección y sonrió.

-wuaaaa, esta reacción, si me gusta-. Sin más los bajo y metió en miembro dentro de su boca, que movía rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo, entre lengüetazos y algún mordisco juguetón, Gakushu comenzó a gemir, extasiado por la sensación, sus piernas temblaban y dudaba poder mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo.

-vo…oy a correeeermeee -. Al otro no pareció importarle la advertencia, por el contrario aumento la velocidad, hasta llenar su boca del espeso y agridulce semen del pelinaranja.

-ohhh, esa mirada me gusta-. El pelirrojo lo miraba de frente, sonriendo al ver como los violetas ojos se oscurecías por el deseo.-quiero ver muchas más-. Entre empujones y caminando como podían llegaron a la habitación del pelinaranja, que de inmediato termino con la espalda en el colchón y con Karma arrodillado entre sus piernas.

-nunca han estado en tu casa, nunca han entrado en ti-. Afirmo, lamiendo sensualmente sus propios dedos.-seré el primero-. Y metió uno dentro, gozo con el gesto de dolor.-me gusta eso-. Metió en segundo, ganándose un gritillo.

Le dolió como el demonio, pero sus manos no podía dejarlas quietas, busco los pantalones del pelirrojo y deslizo con maestría su derecha dentro, para encontrarse con el caliente, palpitante y húmedo miembro, giro sus dedos contra la cabeza, apretando la uretra, arrancando gemidos de los labios de su pronto amante, tenia 3 dedos en su interior haciendo estragos con él y quiera mas.

-m-me…mételo-. Susurro, abriendo las piernas lo más posible, provocando que el Akabane sonriera con orgullo.

Termino de desvestirse y posición su verga en la entrada chorreante, mientras besaba su cuellos y torturaba sus pezones, se alejo un poco y de a poco fue entrando, gozando de lo caliente, mojado y apretado del interior de Gukushu, gozando verlo sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la boca bien abierta, soltando gemidos y palabras sin sentido.

-estoy dentro-. Informo y lo beso, moviéndose lentamente.

Los brazos de Asano rodeando su cuello, las uñas clavadas en su espalda y la respiración agitada, mezclándose con la propia, comenzaba a enloquecer al Akabane, que sin tregua lo penetraba.

-no te eh oído decir mi nombre-. Comento el pelirrojo, mirando fijo y aumentando la velocidad, mientras lo masturbaba, haciéndole imposible hablar.-di mi nombre-. Exigió, sin detenerse.

El presidente del consejo estudiantil, trato de respirar profundo y cerca del clímax grito.

-KARMAAAAAAAA-. Y aferrado con todas fuerza a su espalda y apretando las piernas alrededor de su cintura termino, para sentir unas embestidas más y como algo lo llenaba.

-eso, tu cuerpo sudoroso y temblando, tu rostro sonrojado, tus ojos nublados por el placer…este Gakushu Asano me gusta, me encanta-. Y lo beso, sintiendo como el agarre volvía a tomar fuerza.

-AL OTRO DIA-

Todo el mundo era feliz, era el primer día de pileta, lo que significaba, chicas en bañador y chicos sin remera.

Pero esa sensación, había durado nada, por lo menos en los vestidores de hombres, porque el momento exacto en el que Asano-san, se desvistió y vieron que su cuello, pecho, abdomen bajo y piernas, estaban llenos de chupones, el aire se heló, todos se quedaron en su sitio, hasta que Karma-san, llego al lado del chico sin la camisa y dejando ver, unos profundos rasguños en su espalda y mordidas en sus hombros, huyeron, porque ese lugar se convertiría en un cementerio.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Personalmente ODIO a la madre de Nagisa con todo mi corazón, adema ya había mencionado en cap anteriores que la mina era re put*, y aunque no hay nada mas feo que pegarle a la madre, en este fic todo esta permitido.

Descargue todo mi fujoshidad es la escena KarmaxAsano, o por lo menos eso intente, ukear a Asano ah sido un placer de dioses y esto es recien el comienzo, porque mi torturable Gakushu, se metió en la cama de Karma y eso es genial!

Agradezco a **Akane-chan17 y Larix959** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	10. Tu dijiste

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

 _-otro idioma-._

(opiniones de la autora)

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, posibles abusos y lemon.

0000000000000000000000000000

-TU DIJISTE-

-a eso se le llama jugar videojuegos hoy en día-. Soltó Nagisa, recogiendo su cabello en un rodete.

Los amigos de ambos chicos, miraban más que sorprendidos las marcas en los cuerpos de los chicos, para ninguno de ellos era un misterio la devoción que Gakushu tenía por el peliceleste, sabían de primera mano que este le había sido fiel desde el primer momento, a diferencia de Nagisa que había estado con varios personas, Asano jamás había ni siquiera besado a alguien más y creyeron que ese hecho no cambiaría, pero no, frente a sus ojos estaba la prueba cabal e irrevocable que el presidente del consejo estudiantil, había estado con otra persona, justamente con Karma Akabane, que tenía una expresión de triunfo y rodeada al otro de manera posesiva.

-nee, no es como si te importara-. Afirmo, el pelirrojo, sintiendo los leves espasmos del otro.- ya que ustedes no son nada-. Los ojos violetas se abrieron al oír esas palabras, la fuerza que Karma ejerció en su cintura fue un claro indicativo de que debía dejar de temblar.

Sin más el nuevo salió de los vestidores, con Asano abrazado, escoltados por Ren, Teppei, Tomoya, Natsuhiko, Chiba y Kimura.

-el peso de tus palabras-. Fue la frase que interrumpió el silencio del lugar, Itona que el día anterior había presenciado todo, no pudo evitar remarcar que esas palabras habían salido de la boca de su amigo.

-puff, no me preocupa perderlo como amante, me preocupa perderlo como peón-. Aclaro el chico, todos rieron ante el comentario.

Al llegar a la pileta, Nakamura salto sobre Sugino exigiendo que la cargara, la rubia moría de risa al ver como Asano y sus súbditos se mezclaban con el nuevo y los suyos, entonces una idea divertida se cruzo por su mente.

-Nagisa, ¿puedo portarme un poquitín mal?-. Preguntó con voz infantil, recibiendo un asentimiento.

…

Si había algo por la que Nakamura se caracterizaba era por su don de sacar de quicio a cualquier ser humano, ser buena observadora como lo era ella, le daba ese don, por eso no pudo evitar dejar salir toda esa maldad de su interior, cuando camino por el vestidor de las mujeres en ropa interior y con el cabello mojado, apoyando su cuerpo en los casilleros, sonrió.

-yo sabía que eres buena actriz, pero con lo de hoy la verdad, mereces un Oscar-. Prendió un cigarrillo y clavo sus ojos en la peliverde.

-no sé a que te refieres, Nakamura-san-. Contesto colocándose la ropa interior.

-o vamos, no te hagas la humilde, esa manera de tratar a Gakushu, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, con lo mucho que lo odias, es de profesionales-.

-no entiendo de qué hablas-.

-no espera, tu no solo lo odias, también lo envidias…digo es la más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que el tiene algo que tu no, a Nagisa entre sus sabanas-.

Las demás chicas, guardaban silencio, atentas a todo, Manami se mordía para no reír a los gritos.

-sigo sin entender tu punto-. Hacia lo imposible por mantener el control, esa maldita la estaba provocando con todo.

-no hace falta que finjas, no estoy echándote nada en cara, simplemente te felicito, ese autocontrol y la manera de sonreírle, ni hablar de cómo jugaban en el agua, jajajaja-. Claramente notaba la manera en que apretaba las manos.

-ohh, ¿estabas tan aburrida que te fijaste en lo que hacía durante toda la clase?, eso es acoso, ¿tal vez te gusto?-. Contesto, sin mirarla colocándose la camisa.

-a decir verdad, estuve muy divertida jugando con mis amigos ¿sabes lo que es eso, no? ¿Amigos?, bueno no importa-. Las manos a cada momento se ponían más blancas y lo adoraba.- aunque admito que tenía mucha curiosidad por verte reaccionar frente a Gakushu, lo hiciste muy bien-. Entonces la peliverde, sintió el frió metal en su espalda y las manos de la rubia tocando sus piernas, para subir por si cintura y apretar un poco sus senos.- y sobre gustarme, para ser sincera, las planas no me llaman la atención-. Mordisqueo su oreja y susurro con toda la maldad que contenía en su ser.- dime que se siente saber, que con Karma van dos hombres perfectos que prefieren follarse a Gakushu Asano, que a ti-. Y sonrió al ver como lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de la chica.

-eres una maldita-. Susurro Kaede, sin poder evitar el llanto, cuando dejo de sentir las manos se dejo caer al suelo.

Ninguna chica dijo o hizo nada, aunque varias la miraron con pena, Okuda, que había logrado controlar la risa se acerco y la abrazo.

…

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-. Pregunto Maehara al ver venir a la rubia dando saltitos de felicidad.

-ahhhhh, algo reconfortante-. Y se dispuso a contarles a sus amigos, los cuales no pudieron dejar de reír.

…

-con eso fue lo que pasó-. Dijo Karma, al oír todo lo sucedido, Okuda se esforzó para no reír como maníaca mientras se lo contaba.-debiste haber reaccionado de otra manera.

-¿es verdad?-. Pregunto Kayano, los otros 3 sabían que sí.

-te elegí, por tus dotes actorales, dejarte vencer por unas mugrosas frases, es patético-.

-contéstame, ¿ES VERDAD QUE TE TIRAS A ASANO-SAN?-. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo, por alguna razón Chiba deseaba matarla.

-si es verdad-. Entonces Kimura sonrió, al ver la cara de desconcierto.

-¿Cómo es posible?, tú estabas-. Sentía cada vez menos fuerza en sus piernas.

-es posible, porque me gusta, el chico es un bello dios entre mortales y yo deseo pasar tiempo entre sus piernas, no es difícil de entender…de todas maneras, espero que logres ocultar mejor tus emociones, o de lo contrario ya no me servirás-. Sin consideración, todos se marcharon.

…

Gakuho, estaba en su oficina de lo más pensativo, repasando en su cabeza las imágenes de la noche anterior.

-RECUERDO-

Había llegado a su casa temprano, por lo menos para el ya que eran las 00:24, en lugar de las 2 a.m., apenas llego al salón, se encontró con unas llaves, billetera y celular que desconocía, camino hacia el segundo piso, encontrando la luz del baño prendida, el suelo húmedo y la puerta de la habitación de su hijo abierta, sin pensarlo mucho se metió, temeroso.

Pero lo que allí se encontró, fue mas allá de lo sorprendente, dejándolo en shock. En la cama estaba su hijo, mojado y abrazado al cuerpo del nuevo, ambos con los cabellos húmedos y desnudos, sin mencionar las muy visibles marcas que ambos tenían, no era necesario ser genio para adivinar que habían estado haciéndolo, pero no fue eso lo que más lo sorprendió, sino el gesto de paz y tranquilidad que había en el rostro de su hijo, parecía tan feliz allí, con su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo, que posesivo lo mantenía cerca de su cuerpo. No había lagrimas en su rostro, ni la foto de Shiota entre sus manos, eso lo hizo sonreír, así sin más salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Al otro día, mientras se arreglaba podía oír unas juguetonas voces venir de la cocina y un aroma delicioso subir las escaleras, bajo para encontrarse, con ambos chicos con un mandil, preparando el desayuno entre risas y sonrojos.

-buenos días-. Saludo, ambos adolescentes voltearon a saludarlo, Karma dejando la arrocera se aproximo a hombre.

-buenos días directo, soy el futuro novio de su hijo-. Se presento, sonriendo.

-KARMA-. Grito, Gakushu, el mayor sonrió al ver las mejillas rojas de su hijo.

Desayuno con ambos jóvenes y su esposa, la cual parecía maravillada con el pelirrojo.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

Su hijo se veía tan bien esa mañana, sonriendo y bromeando, todo por ese chiquillo nuevo, solo espera, esta vez no le rompieran el corazón.

-CASA DE NAKAMURA-

Toda la concentración estaba puesta en las cartas, Maehara e Isogai habían apostado, una vez más, el que perdía seria el pasivo, a su alrededor, los demás también apostaban, de parte del rubio estaban Rio e Itona y de parte del pelinegro Nagisa y Sugino, los cuatro tenían cartelitos improvisados de apoyo.

-CHINCHON!-. Grito Hiroto, saltando abrazado junto a sus dos coristas.-gane, hoy vas abajo-. Declaro, sonriéndole a su novio, que ni preocupado se veía.

-gano, por lo que deberán obedecer-. Sentencio, Horibe, el peliceleste y el pelinegro, tragaron duro, sabían que esos dos eran terribles.

-al orden es…que salgan de casería, ambos y queremos pruebas de que terminaron la noche follando-. Ordeno la rubia, ambos chicos se miraron, no era la gran cosa.

-ok, hay que arreglarse-. Sentencio Sugino, saliendo de la casa, seguido por Nagisa.-traeremos fotos-.

-¿Por qué le pediste algo tonto?-. Pregunto Yuma.

-Sugino hace mucho que no vacía la cañería y Nagisa necesita descargar frustraciones-. Contesto el peliblanco, poniendo una película.- ¿y ustedes que harán?, ¿se quedan con nosotros o se van a tirar?-.

-tirar-. Respondieron al unisonó, marchándose.

-sabes Itona, ya que todos van a tener diversión para adultos esta noche, ¿Qué te parece que nos divirtamos también nosotros?-. Sin esperan una afirmación, se sentó sobre sus faldas y lo beso.

-justo estaba por proponértelo-. Y sonrió, para acostarla sobre la alfombra y meter una mano bajo su blusa.

000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?, este cap me gusto mucho, hacer sufrir a Kaede me gusta y Asano padre feliz de que uken a su hijo, jaja. A que no se esperaban ItonaxRio, fue sorpresivo!

Les juro que para el próximo cap (que reescribire) pondré toda mi perversión, porque el 90% sera LEMON!

Agradezco a **Akane-chan17 y Larix959** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	11. Diversión para adultos, 22:00 hs

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

 _-otro idioma-._

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, ¿recuerdan que les dije que este cap seria 90% lemon?, bueno menti... Igual antes de que me tiren tomates sigan leyendo, hasta el final!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, posibles abusos y lemon.

0000000000000000000000000000

-DIVERSIÓN PARA ADULTOS, 22:00 hs.-

-22:01 hs-

Nakamura reía viendo como Itona traía de la cocina un envase de chocolate líquido.

-esto será un enchastre-. Advirtió ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

-tranquila no dejare que se desperdicie ni una gota-. Respondió el albino, abriendo la tapa y sonriendo perverso.

-22:09 hs.-

Nagisa llevaba puesto un jean negro, una remera del mismo color y una camisa roja, el cabello lo llevaba en una coleta alta, con algunos mechones sueltos de manera descuidada, dándole un look casual, pero atractivo, Sugino llevaba un jeans azul claro y una remera verde agua, luciendo igual de casual y atractivo que su amigo.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la barra de un bar al que habían entrado por descarte, bebiendo una cerveza, observaban a todas las personas que iban y venían.

-esta noche, tengo ganas de tener un buen par de tetas entre mis manos-. Dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo y levantando su vaso.

-ahora que lo mencionas, hace mucho que no me follo una mujer…esta noche tetas serán-. El peliceleste choco su vaso y bebieron.

En menos de una hora, ya había una docena de chicas, sonriéndoles, haciéndole caritas y dándoles guiños.

-ufff, ahora recuerdo porque había dejado de follarme a mujeres, son tan tontas-. Susurro Nagisa, Sugino estaba a punto de asentir y cambiar de objetivo cuando la vio, cabello largo negro, con un mini short lila y una musculosa blanca, parecía una muñequita y al ver sus ojos dorados, se convenció, de un momento a otro la chica fijo sus ojos en él y sonrió, apoyándose contra la pared, él dejo su vaso sobre la barra.

-nos vemos amigo-. Dijo y camino fijo hacia la chica, que no se inmuto al verlo acercarse, ni palabras cruzaron cuando sus bocas ya se estaban devorando. Nagisa sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, solo y con esa cara de los odio a todos?-. Una melosa voz a su costado lo hizo girar, disimulo con maestría su sorpresa.

-se supone que buscar con quien tirar esta noche-. Contesto, bebiendo de su vaso.

-¿entonces?-. Ella también bebió.

-la única mujer regalada que había en el lugar esta besuqueándose con mi amigo, el resto de ellas solo quieren subir su autoestima, para negarse a hacerlo a último momento dejándote con la verga dura-. Contesto con sinceridad, ella soltó una carcajada y lo miro fijo.

-tienes razón, aún así, puedes divertirte esta noche-. Dijo ella y sonrió sensual.

-ahora es cuando nos largamos de aquí-. Afirmo, abrazando a la mujer por la cintura.

-22:19 hs.-

Karma, se mecía en su silla, concentrado en la nada, sin saber qué hacer, estaba totalmente aburrido y no tenía a quien molestar.

El timbre.

-¿Quién e… ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?-. Pregunto curioso a la figura frente a él.

-no por nada mi padre es el director del colegio-. Contesto, abriéndose paso a la casa.

-ohhh, con que tocando influencias, eh-. Dijo burlón, siguiéndolo por la sala.

Asano miro el lugar encontrándose, solo con un sillón, una gran biblioteca, una mesa de centro con dos vasos vacíos, uno de whisky el otro de zumo de frutilla y un cenicero lleno de colillas.

-perdón, no sabía que estabas acompañado-. Se disculpo y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero no llego a dar dos pasos.

-no lo estoy, la persona que me acompañaba se marcho hace algunos minutos-. Lo tomo del rostro y deposito un beso en su frente.-dime, ¿viniste porque me extrañabas?-. Beso su nariz.

-esta aburrido y solo en casa, algo debía hacer-. Aclaro, sintiendo en beso en su mejilla, cerró los ojos.

-¿y fui la primera persona en la que pensante en venir a molestar, teniendo en cuenta que vivo al otro lado de la ciudad y que tus amigos viven todos a menos de 10 cuadras de distancia?...sería más fácil decir que me extrañabas y listo-. Beso la comisura de sus labios.-veamos algunas películas y comamos cosas que dañen nuestra salud-. Lo tomo de la mano y sonrió, pero el pelinaranja tiro de él obligándolo a detenerse y lo beso.

-quería verte y por eso vine hasta aquí-. Ambos sonrieron.

-22:27hs.-

Manami entro a la habitación tirando su bolso, sin cuidado alguno.

-¿no estás de buen humor hoy?-. Pregunto Kou, dejando de lado su libro.

-Karma, ese maldito sádico-. Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué con él?-. Se sentó y la miro fijo.

-él lo sabe, sabe lo nuestro, sabe tantas cosas, logro manipular en tiempo récord al perro más fiel, vende arena en el desierto con tal cinismo que…- respiro profundo.

-¿Qué?-. Indago él, sin dejar de mirarla.

-que me excita -. Los ojos del mayor se abrieron a más no poder.- me calienta, las hormonas se me descontrolan, la temperatura se me sube hasta sentir que mis bragas se mojan y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo intenta-. Noto como el pelinegro apretaba las manos.- realmente deseo que me folle con la violencia que se que se follo a Kaede y con la frecuencia que lo hace con Asano-. Su respiración estaba agitada, mordió su labio.

-22: 33 hs.-

Maehara e Isogai, salían de compra cervezas y cigarrillos, comida tenían en la casa del rubio, por lo que no se preocuparon en lo absoluto, iban como de costumbre tomados de la mano y riendo de idioteces, hacía muchos años atrás que absolutamente nadie decía algo sobre su relación, ni siquiera volteaban a mirarlos, después de haber dejado en coma al líder de la banda que dominaba la zona por aquel entonces, jamás nadie abrió la boca, esa noche la frase que Nagisa había dicho luego de la masacre quedo escrita con aerosol rojo sangre en la pared de la comisaria.

"si volteas a mirar o hablas mal de mis amigos, haré que te ahogues en un charco de tu propia sangre".

-oye, esa de allí, ¿no es Kayano?-. Pregunto el pelinegro.

-sí, es ella-. Ambos se quedaron viendo como la chica se subía a una motocicleta y desaparecía.- mañana averiguaremos quien era ese-. Nalgueo al más bajo.- ahora solo quiero follarte-. Y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-22:58hs.-

Bajo y camino hasta entrar al departamento, se sentó sobre la mesa y abrió las piernas, levantando apenas su falda.

-¿me lo harás muy duro, verdad?-. El chico se acerco a ella, pasando sus manos por debajo de los muslos de la peliverde y pego su verga a su entrada.

-¿Cuándo duro lo quieres?-. Pregunto, frotándose contra ella.

-cuando duro puedas hacerlo-. Contesto, abrazándolo por el cuello.

000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, no les diré nada excepto que PASEN A LEER EL PRÓXIMO CAP! ESE ES 100% LEMON!


	12. Diversión para adultos, 23:30 hs

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

 _-otro idioma-._

(opiniones de la autora)

 **NOTA: conejitos si estas aquí, debo informarte que debes de volver un cap atrás!**

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, posibles abusos y lemon.

0000000000000000000000000000

-DIVERSIÓN PARA ADULTOS, 23:30 HS-

-RIO E ITONA-

La rubia clavo sus uñas en la espalda del peliblanco con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle daño, pero a él le encantaba que lo hiciera, cada vez que sentía las uñas clavarse con mayor profundidad, hacia las estocadas más profundas, era un pacto silencioso de deseo.

Abrió los ojos, los clavo en su rostro ella mantenía los suyos cerrados con fuerza y la boca entre abierta, soltando gemido tras gemido, tomo sus manos y las coloco arriba de su cabeza, apretando con fuerza las muñecas, ella abrió sus ojos, rápidamente lo envolvió por la cintura con sus largas piernas y movió sus caderas, el se mantuvo estático unos segundos, antes de soltarla, bajando una mano por el plano abdomen hasta el monto de Venus donde ejerció presión, al mismo tiempo que lamió su seno derecho.

-mierda-. La oyó mascullar, estaba seguro que había tirado la cabeza hacia atrás, cambio de seno, esta vez mordisqueo un poco, las estocadas no se detenían y la manera circular en la que movía sus dedos sobre ese punto sensible aumentaba mediante la respiración de la rubia se volvía mas forzosa.

-p-para-. Ella llevo su mano y quiso sacar la de Horibe, pero su fuerza estaba fallando, estaba tan cerca de tener un delicioso orgasmo que seguro la dejaría fuera de la jugada, que prefería no tenerlo, antes que tener que detenerse para descansar, en especial sabiendo que el hombre con el que estaba tenía un nivel de recuperación demasiado veloz.

Pero él no pensaba lo mismo, el deseaba ver su rostro contraído, por tratar de soportar el placer, la manera en que apretaba sus piernas y la forma en la que abría la boca para soltar ese último y escandaloso gemido que llegaba segundos antes de que el orgasmo invadiera su cuerpo, lo enloquecía, a tal punto de detenerse el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse el condón y seguir penetrándola, sin reparar en que ella haya recuperado o no el aire, volvió a besarla.

-SUGINO-

Acababan de entrar en el motel, ella no parecía dudar ante la idea de acostarse con un completo desconocido, muy por el contrario, lo único que le preocupo saber de él era si traía condones o no.

-no me dirás tu nombre-. Aseguro él, ella se sentaba al borde de la cama, estirando el brazo, colocando sus dedos dentro del pantalón y tirando para que se aproximara.

-ni quiero saber el tuyo-. Contesto, mientras con lentitud desprendía el cinturón, el pantalón y lo bajaba, paso su lengua por arriba del elástico del bóxer, hasta el ombligo y toco por encima de la tela el miembro que de a poco se ponía duro.

-entonces serás Mina-. La nombro, ella sonrió bajando la prenda y lamiendo el largo.

-y tu General-. Dijo y engulló el miembro, el mantuvo su mirada mientras ella lo hacía.- termina en mi boca-. Pidió, aumentando las succiones.

Limpio su boca y se dejo caer en la cama, sin romper en contacto visual.

-general… ¿sabe que hacer cierto?-. El se arrodillo frente a ella, tomo el short y lo bajo hasta dejarlo tirado por algún lugar de la habitación, con la musculosa hizo lo mismo, dejándola solo con un delicado conjunto bordado color negro.

Ella se recostó y abrió sus piernas en modo de invitación, Tomohiro busco en su billetera el condón y se lo coloco, bajo la mirada distraída de la chica, que al notar que él estaba acomodándose entre sus piernas sonrió con lujuria y abrió más las piernas.

-no hace falta que seas cuidaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-. No hizo falta aclarar que no era necesario que fuera cuidadoso, ya que ni bien coloco su miembro en la entrada, lo metió con tanta fuerza que la pobre chica creyó que se rompió algo dentro de ella. Las embestidas eran igual de violentas y rápidas.

El pelinegro había puesto una mano sobre el cuello de la chica y ejercía una leve presión, mientras que con su otra mano dilataba el ano de su acompañante, que derrama lágrimas, pero sin saber si eran a causa del dolor o el placer. Algo asustada y por demás excitada rodeo el brazo que ejercía presión sobre ella con ambas manos y clavo sus uñas, el la miraba con tanta burla y sadismo, que provocaron que terminara casi de inmediato.

Cuando logro recuperar algo de aire, golpeo con toda su fuerza el brazo del chico, haciendo que este pierda en equilibrio, rápida se abrazo a su cuello y metió la lengua en su boca, comenzando un beso demandante donde lo dientes demandaron protagonismo a tal nivel, que en algún momento los labios se partieron y el gusto metálico de la sangre invadió las papilas gustativas de ambos.

-KAEDE-

Una mano envuelta en el mantel de la mesa y la otra agarrando con fuerza el cuello de la remera, clavo los dientes en su hombro sin cuidado, sintiendo una mano entre sus cabellos y como estos eran jalados hacia atrás con fuerza.

Por alguna razón su braga había terminado en la cabeza de él, su remera estaba rota por completo y su falda manchada por los flujos corporales.

El hombre se separo, la tomo por la cintura bajándola de la mesa y la volteo, de inmediato la peliverde se aferro al borde de la mesa, el miembro hirviente, se abrió paso por su mojada vagina, arrancando gemidos de lo profundo de su garganta.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, perdió la cuenta de la veces que sintió la pesada mano golpear su trasero, pego su frente a la mesa y vio como sus pecho derecho era apretado con fuerza, estaba segura que terminaría toda marcada. Cambio si vista de lugar para observar las embestidas, entre la vista y el obsceno sonido de los gemidos y los cuerpos chocando, suprimir el orgasmo fue imposible y aunque estaba segura que el otro lo noto, nunca sintió que dejara de moverse.

De un instante para el otro estaba recontada sobre el piso, pasando su mano por la ancha espalda y sintió la caliente respiración sobre sus pechos, cuello y finalmente sobre su boca, besándose.

-MAEHARA E ISOGAI-

No tenía idea la razón, pero sus muñecas estaban atadas al respaldo de la cama, no era que le molestara, pero la mirada hambrienta de su pareja le decía, que a pesar de que él fuera el de arriba, no podría caminar bien por algunos días.

Mientras Isogai, desnudo se sentaba frente al rubio, abriendo sus piernas dejando una buena vista, lamio sus propios dedos y acariciándose bajo la mano desde su boca hasta su miembro, apretándolo, comenzó a masturbarse bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de su pareja, que no había emitido sonido alguno.

Cuando soltó el primer gemido, el rubio lucho por soltarse, en hecho de tener frente a él tocándose, emitiendo esos sonidos y con ese rostro sonrojado lo descontrolaba.

-suéltame-. Dijo, sonriendo como su ya muy duro miembro comenzaba a doler, vio con horror como el pelinegro negaba, aceleraba el movimiento para terminar llenando su mano del liquido espeso y blanquecino, lamió un poco de sus dedos.

-¿quieres?-. Pregunto, poniéndole la mano en la boca, Maehara abrió la boca y saco su lengua para lamer un poco, saboreo el liquido y forcejeo aun más fuerte, pero el nudo estaba muy bien hecho.

Yuma volvió a sentarse y a abrir las piernas, miro su mano que aun tenía algo de semen y sonriendo la bajo, colocando dos dedos en su propia entrada, mientras se preparaba nunca desvió la mirada del otro, coló otro dedo y gimió aun más fuerte.

-ya suéltame-. Exigió el rubio, luchando con las malditas cuerdas.-no puedo más, necesito hacértelo-. Sintió dolor en sus muñecas por tanto tirar, pero a pesar de sus suplicas el ikeme seguía autosatisfaciéndose, solo le quedaba seguir mirando.

Isogai, se arrodillo y engullo la verga de Hiroto sin dejar de penetrarse, estaba llegando a sus límites con aquel juego. Se separa con una última lamida y se acomodo en cuchillas sobre el rubio, paso su lengua por sus labios y lamió la boca del otro.

Acomodo el falo en su entrada y se sentó con fuerza.

-MIERDA-. Dijeron ambos, Isogai cabalgaba tranquilamente a su hombre.

-eres tan perfecto, quiero estar dentro de ti la vida entera-. Susurro Maehara en su boca, el otro sonrió y devoro sus labios.

-KOU Y MANAMI-

Lo había echo enfurecer de sobre manera, confesándole que deseaba cogerse a otro hombre de esa manera tan vulgar, que no tuvo otra opción que darle una lección.

Por eso ella se encontraba desnuda, totalmente mojada por el baldosa de agua que le echo, arrodillada en el frio suelo, dándole una mamada, sus ojos hinchados evidenciaban que estaba llorando, ni hablar de las marcas dispersadas por todo su cuerpo. Estaba disfrutando de lo que veían, dañarla le había dado un condimento extra al sexo.

Aun así ella parecía hacerlo en modo automático, eso lo ofendió, razón por la que la tomo de los cabellos y tiro para que se alejara, se paro y la alzo como si fuera un costal de papas, teniendo su trasero cerca de la cara no se contuvo y la mordió, ella grito.

La tiro como si tocarla le quemara sobre la cama, arrodillándose entre sus piernas, se masturbo hasta llegar, manchándola con su semen, ella abrió la boca para poder tragar lo que llegara. Sin cuidado metió tres dedos dentro de ella, que se retorció por la brusquedad y la masturbo con demasiada violencia, noto que tenia las uñas clavadas en las sabanas y que las lagrimas no cesaban por lo que se inclino sobre ella y lamiendo el liquido salado de su rostro, la beso, penetrándola con fuerza, vio deleitado como las lagrimas salían en mayor cantidad y los gemidos y gritos de dolor se mezclaban en perfecta sintonía, la sentó sobre sus piernas y mordió uno de sus pechos.

Okuda, clavo sus uñas en la ancha espalda del pelinegro y busco unir sus labios, entre besos sonrió.

-KARMA Y GAKUSHU-

Karma tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared, con Gakushu sentado sobre sus piernas.

-t-tiene laaas manos heladas-. Se quejo el menor, sintiendo los dedos recorrer su pecho.

-no, tu cuerpo está muy caliente-. Contesto, hundiendo su boca en el blanco cuello y succionando.

Dejo a sus manos viajar por el torso y caderas, sin tocar ningún lugar en particular, Asano mantenía ambas mano cerca de su rostro para amortiguar los gemidos.

-¿puedo tocar más?-. Pregunto el pelirrojo, lamiéndole la nuca, recibió un asentimiento como respuesta, por la que apretó los pezones, sintió las manos del otro sobre las propias y sonrió, no ejercían fuerza alguna, simplemente estaba allí. Bajo su derecha hasta el pantalón y por sobre la tela froto su mano abierta en miembro que poco a poco se despertaba.

-tú me dirás hasta donde quieres que lleguemos, ¿sí?-. Otro asentimiento.

siguió frotando la parte hasta que sintió húmeda su palma, entonces metió la mano baja el pantalón y adaptando su mano al tamaño y apretando apenas , volvió a frotar, hasta sentir nuevamente su palma esta vez mucho mas húmeda, allí fue cuando metió la mano bajo el bóxer y masturbó con mucha lentitud al pelinaranja, que temblaba levemente y gimió descontrolado, paso su mano del falo a los testículos y apretó y tiro de de ellos, bajando mas la mano, marco la circunferencia de la entrada con su dedo índice.

-¿puede?-. No detuvo sus actos, hasta ver otro asentimiento, hundiendo dos dedos en él.

Gakusho soltó un grito de dolor, se sintió incomodo cuando los dedos en su interior se movieron en círculos y tijeras rápidamente.

-q….ui….er…ooooo-. Trato de articular palabra, pero le era imposible.

-si no hablas claro no voy a entenderte-. Susurro Karma, sin dejar su labor, noto como el otro respiraba profundo.

-quiero besarte-. De pronto, los dedos intrusos ya no estaban allí y el estaba siendo girado, al ver los dorados ojos nublados, el deseo de besar a Karma se intensifico, uniendo sus labios en un beso lento y amable.

El pelirrojo se dejo llevar por el sabor de la lengua dentro de su boca, hasta que sorprendido se vio obligado a separarse y bajar la mirada, pare encontrarse con la mano de Asano acariciando su erecto miembro, por sobre la ropa.

-también quiero probarte-. Rogo, para bajar su cabeza y marcándose pequeños y húmedos besos por el cuello y torso y vientre, llego a destino.

La perversión se apodero de el al tener al palpitante miembro frente a sus ojos y sin perder tiempo, lo lamió desde la base a la punta deteniéndose en la cabeza, dando pequeñas succiones, hasta sentir la mano de Karma en su cabeza.

-¿hasta dónde quieres llegar?-. Pregunto, aunque tenía clara la respuesta.

-hasta el final-. Contesto, lamiendo descaradamente le falo.

El Akabane lo empujo a la cama y se acomodo entre sus piernas, entrando en él, comenzó a besarlo.

-NAGISA-

El departamento era grande y lujoso, a penas entro noto una fotografía, pero decidió no preguntar, ella camino contoneando sus caderas hasta la heladera.

-cerveza-. Afirmo, alcanzándole una botella al Shiota, que gusto acepto, bebió un trago y la miro.

-¿no vas a emborracharme para evitar hacerlo conmigo?-. Pregunto sarcástico, ella sonrió de costado y negó con la cabeza.

-estoy expectante a decir verdad, me das curiosidad-. Bebió y bajo la botella, apoyándola en la mesa, al mirar al frente el ya no estaba allí.

-entonces, permíteme saciarla-. Oyó la voz en su oído, el tono haba cambiado este era mucho más ronco y varonil, incluso en ambiente a su alrededor, cada fibra de su ser la decían que huyera, se sintió una liebre ante una serpiente.

Rápidamente sus labio fueron sellados en un beso arrasador, que la dejo sin aire rápidamente. Las manos no se hicieron esperar, su saco y su camisa ya no estaban en su lugar y su falda estaba en el suelo tirada, dejándola en ropa interior, frente a un pequeño que la mirada con burla, respiro profundo , debía controlar la situación, ella era la adulta.

Soltó una risa y se apoyo en la mesa, tomando nuevamente la botella, camino sin dejar de contonearse, Nagisa debía de reconocer que era el mejor cuerpo femenino que había visto en su joven vida e iba a ser suyo, tomo su botella y la siguió escaleras arriba.

-esta cama es más grande y cómoda que esa mesada…desatemos una guerra aquí-. Dijo, inevitablemente abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver el delicado pero muy ejercitado cuerpo del menor, que ahora estaba de pie frente a ella.

Delineo con su lengua el camino feliz, pero sintió como era empujada y obligada a acostarse, un brillo peligroso se reflejo en los ojos de su acompañante.

El se acomodo con paciencia sobre ella, comenzó a desparramar besos por todo su rostro, mordisqueando y soplando sus oídos, lamiendo su mandíbula, se detuvo en su cuello marcándolo, al igual que su clavícula, al llegar al encaje rojo del sostén, lo tomo con los dientes y los bajo para liberar el pecho izquierdo, al que lamio, succiono y mordisqueo, mientras sus manos delineaban la cintura de la mujer y acariciaban su cadera y muslos.

Ella disfrutaba de la electricidad que las caricias le daban, haciendo lo posible por ignorar los escalofrió.

Siguió su camino de besos anta el elástico de las bragas a las que saco con los dientes, se arrodillo en el suelo y bajo su rostro hasta la intimidad de la mujer, relamió sus labios, antes de pasar su lengua por el lugar.

-tibio-. Dijo, ella levanto la cabeza y apoyo sobre sus codos, para verlo haciéndolo.

Nagisa modio con cuidado la vulva, ella soltó un gritito y lo miro con un puchero, el sonrió. La tomo de los muslos y los acomodo sobre sus hombros, hundiendo su cara en la vagina de la mujer, succiono el clítoris obligándola a dejarse caer. Metió la lengua en la entrada, y la movió en círculos, para acompañarla poco después por sus dedos, feliz aumento sus succiones cuando ella apretó las piernas.

-wuaahh-. Dijo, pasó su brazo por su boca, para quitar el líquido y relamió sus labios, mirando a la mujer, que se sentó respirando con dificultad y con maldad lo miro, tomo su muñeca y obligo a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-déjame devolverte el favor-. Ella, bajo rápidamente el pantalón y con lentitud el bóxer, abrió los ojos de impresión, el tamaño de su amigo no coincidía con el del chico, comenzó a lamerlo rápidamente, cerrando los ojos para concentrase al máximo, se deleito oyendo los gemidos ahogados y el miembro endurecerse mas en su boca.

-basta-. De un tirón ella se encontró sobre las piernas del pelicelestes, comenzó a frotar sus sexos, mientras él se entretenía con sus pechos.

Bajo sus manos por el cuerpo de la mujer hasta llegar a su trasero al que apretó y golpeo, mientras mordía las costillas y ella enterraba sus manos en sus cabellos despeinándolo, esta tan duro que le dolía y ella no dejaba de frotarse, la levanto y coloco un condón, ella le regalo una sonrisa, antes de acomodarse y bajar lentamente, ambos cerraron los ojos y se aferraron mientras iba entrando, lo monto con lentitud, besándose con la misma paciencia, total tenían toda la noche aun.

-4 a.m.-

Rio oyó el sonidito de su celular, a duras penas levanto a cabeza, miro a su alrededor, encontrándose con ropa tirada por todos lados y a Itona completamente desnudo durmiendo abrazado a ella, que también estaba desnuda. Paso su mano por el piso de la sala, hasta encontrar su móvil, desbloqueo la pantalla.

De: Sugino

Objetivo cumplido, mira la muñequita que me comí… más tarde voy a tu casa.

Por cierto, espero que ustedes se hayan cuidado, normalmente la calentura los domina y se olvidan del condón.

Sonrió, su amigo realmente los conocía, estaba segura que se habían cuidado. Salió del mensaje para encontrarse con un vídeo que Nagisa le había mandado a las 2:18 a.m.

De: Nagisa.

Merezco un trofeo…no mueras al verlo.

Levanto una ceja, sin entender, abrió el vídeo, sus ojos se abrieron y de un golpe despertó a Itona, que fijo su vista en la pantalla.

-santa mierda-. Susurro el albino.

-4: 15 a.m.-

Maehara e Isogai sintieron sus ojos salirse de sus cuencas.

Sugino casi se cae de la cama.

Ninguno imagino que la abrir sus celulares se encontrarían con ese mensaje.

De: Rio.

Asunto: se merece un jodido premio.

Nagisa me lo envió, no mueran al verlo.

Al abrir era un vídeo, donde se veían a una hermosa rubia haciendo una mamada, esa rubia era.

-¿BITCH-SENSEI?-.

000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció el doble cap de hoy?... Este fue 100& lemon, y del MUUUUY HARD, por kami-sama, escribí tanto sado, que estoy orgullosa de mi misma. Esperare ansiosa sus comentarios!

JUEGO, AL QUE ADIVINE QUIENES SON LAS PAREJAS DE KAEDE Y SUGINO, LE DEDICO EL PRÓXIMO CAP. (son de la clase 3-E)

Agradezco a **Akane-chan17, Larix959 y KyrieEleisonElise** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	13. ¿Que acaba de pasar?

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

 _-otro idioma-._

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: les pido mil y un disculpas, pero cada vez que me sentaba a escribir Inspiracion-san me daba un golpe y gritaba "NOOOO". Espero disfruten este cap (estoy algo oxidada)

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, posibles abusos y lemon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿QUE ACABA DE PASAR?-

Desde que se había separado, por decirlo de alguna manera, de Nagisa y comenzado a salir, para ponerle un nombre, con Karma, se sentía mucho más contento, si bien su amor por el peliceleste no disminuyó un ápice y le destrozaba la manera en que era ignorado por este, Akabane lo hacía sentir querido, deseado, lo mimaba todo el tiempo sin importarle el lugar o lo que alguien pudiera decir, incluso se atrevía a decir que hasta su padre se veía feliz con el cambio. De eso ya había pasado un mes e increíblemente todo resultaba estar muy tranquilo.

-"es la calma, antes de la tormenta"-. Se decía, pero al mirar los profundos ojos dorados frente suyo, ese pesimismo se iba.

-¿en qué piensas?, espero sea en mi-. Karma le regalo una brillante sonrisa, de inmediato se la devolvió.

-en que quiero comer pastas-. Mintió.- ¿esta noche vendrás a casa?-.

-no, voy a cenar con Irina-. En un principio le había molestado saber de la extremadamente cercana relación que su chico tenía con la profesora, y aunque jamás pidió explicaciones ni pregunto, decidió confiar.

-ahh, dale saludos de mi parte, nos vemos mañana-. Se acerco y unió sus labios en un sutil beso de despedida.

-te escribiré en la noche-. El pelirrojo se quedo en su lugar viendo como Asano se marchaba seguido de sus amigos, suspiro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir con esto?-. Manami se acerco y le ofreció un cigarrillo de manera discreta.

-un poco más, no falta mucho para obtener los resultados que busco… y ya casi no me queda tiempo-. Prendió y dio una calada.- vayamos a los videojuegos, tengo que hacer tiempo, hasta que Irina termine con lo chica soltó una risa, ambos seguidos por Chiba y Kimura se fueron.

-DEPARTAMENTO DE IRINA-

La rubia nunca había preguntado cuál era el objetivo de los planes de el pelirrojo, ella solo seguía las órdenes camufladas de peticiones que le daba, haber mantenido relaciones constantes con el Shiota, había sido una de esas.

Miro el reloj en su muñeca, ya era la hora, sonrió y salió de la habitación.

-puntual-. Susurro al abrir la puerta y encontrase con Karma, ella salió el entro.

-ahhhhh, huelo a sexo del salvaje-. Susurro él, ella no respondió, solo cerró la puerta tras sí.

Con lentitud se encamino a la habitación, abrió la puerta.

-BANZAIIIIIIIII-. Grito y se tiro sobre el colchón.

Un grito, un golpe, algo cayéndose, el interrumpir de la luz al ser prendida.

-¿Qué DEMONIOOOs-. Nagisa se encontraba de rodillas en la cama, desnudo, con Karma sentado frente suyo con expresión de sorpresa.

-tú no eres el mayor, sin dejar de mirarlo, bajo los ojos por el torso.- wuaahh, no lo aparentas-. Dijo señalando la hombría del menor.

-¿te tentaste?-. Pregunto burlón, cubriéndose con la sabana y levantándose de la cama.

-para nada, tengo quien me satisfaga-. Contesto con una sonrisa superior.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Soltó con acidez el Shiota buscando su ropa.

-yooo, vine a cenar con Irina… tú te la estas follando…pensé que te gustaba que te la metieran-. Afirmo, recostándose en cama.

-eso no es problema tuyo-. Se coloco los pantalones, aunque no encontraba la remera.

-ahhh, como te quite a tu activo, ¿estás probando nuevos horizontes?-. El veneno derramo en cada palabra.

-¿que sabes tú de Gakushu como activo?, siendo que él es tu pasivo-. Afirmo, con la remera en sus manos.

-es algo que tendrá en común contigo-. Nagisa giro sintiendo la ira invadirlo.

Cuando las miradas se chocaron, la temperatura descendió a bajo cero, la tensión se intensifico de tal manera que el aire se puso turbio.

De golpe Nagisa ya estaba con su puño estampado en la cara de Karma, que había comenzado a sonreír de manera enferma, devolvió el golpe y añadió una patada directa en las cotillas, pero el menor no retrocedió y volvió a remeter con toda.

-no rompan mi maldito departamento-. La voz exigente de Irina interrumpió la pelea.- no peleen, mejor follen-. Agrego tirando un potecito de lubricante sobre la cama.- la cena estará lista en una hora-. La habitación quedo en silencio y con signos de interrogación flotando por el aire, Karma se acerco a la cama y tomo el pote.

-es una nueva marca-. Señalo y se lo tiro a Nagisa, que por inercia lo atrapo.- ¿te preparas solo o la hago yo?-. Esquivo con maestría el lubricante dirigido a su cara y vio con una sonrisa como el peliceleste salía de la habitación.

-Nagisa, no salgas-. Dirigió su celeste mirada a la mujer que tranquilamente cortaba zanahorias.- acuéstate boca abajo en el suelo, delante del sofá-. Algo que había aprendido en el tiempo que había compartido con la mayor, era que por más raro que sonara algo que le dijera debía obedecer, de esa misma forma lo salvo de un asalto en una tienda y de accidente automovilístico.-tendremos invitados-. Informo, cambiando el cuchillo, por una cuchilla que parecía estar muy afilado. Oyó los pasos bajando las escaleras, Karma llego al tercer escalón y se sentó en el con un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

3…2…1…

BOOOOM!

La puerta desapareció de su lugar, tres hombres entraron con grandes armas entre sus manos.

-3-. El de la izquierda, cayó al suelo, de su garganta brotaba sangre a montones, ¿en qué momento Irina había llegado allí?

-2-. El de la derecha estaba con la cara estampada en el suelo, el gran cuchillo de Irina clavado en su espalda.

-1-. La rubia estaba poniendo la puerta en su lugar, cuando el tercer hombre cayó al suelo. Nagisa abrió los ojos como nunca antes.

-me desharé de los cadáveres-. Informo el chico.

-déjalo, encárgate de los preparativos para el interrogatorio, de estos me ocupo yo-. Informo la mujer, arrodillándose en el suelo, sacando el cuchillo del cuerpo del hombre y comenzando a cortarle las extremidades.

-ok-. El pelirrojo, tomo al hombre inconsciente y lo cargo sobre su hombro como si este no pesara nada, camino hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo y giro de golpe.

-lo que acabas de ver, nunca podrás olvidarlo, eres libre de correr con la policía y contarles todo, nos habremos ido de aquí, con toda la evidencia y desaparecido de la faz de la tierra antes de que ellos terminen de tomarte declaración… o puedes quedarte aquí y expandir tu mundo a niveles que la mayoría de las personas solo pueden soñar, pero te advierto, que no habrá marcha a otras en ninguna de tus decisiones, elige sabiamente-.

0000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi ¿que les pareció?... si ya se que hubo un salto temporal, pero la historia estaba yendo muy lenta. ¿Que creen que elija Nagisa?

Agradezco a **Larix959 y Akane-chan17,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	14. Eleccion

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

 _-otro idioma-._

(opiniones de la autora)

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, posibles abusos y lemon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ELECCIÓN-

Nagisa se quedo observando la naturalidad con la que Irina descuartizaba los cadáveres, de aquellos hombres fornidos de hace algunos minutos, solo quedaba un montaña de carne picada.

-ohhh, me perdí todo lo emocionante-. Una voz conocida lo trajo de regreso.

-¿O-okuda?-. La chica parada en la puerta era parecida a su compañera, salvo por el aspecto descuidado.

-Nagisa-kun, veo que ya te involucraron… bueno en realidad no me importa, estoy aquí a pedido de Karma-. Aclaro, estando parada al lado de la rubia.-toma es una mezcla de químicos que derretirá los restos-. Le paso un frasco.- iré por un balde con agua y un trapo-. Dejando su mochila de lado paso como si conociera el lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí aun?-. La mayor estaba parada en medio del charco de sangre, quitándose un mechón de cabello del rostro, manchando su mejilla en el proceso.- lo mejor que puedes hacer es tomar tus cosas y fingir que esto jamás pasó, la idea era prepararte con tiempo, pero los contratiempos existen…vete Nagisa-. Indico la mujer tomando varios trozos y yéndose con ellos.

Al volver, el chico ya no estaba.

-se ah ido-. Susurro.

-te oyes decepcionada-. Karma, que se encontraba detrás suyo se acerco.-no irá con la policía, seguramente le dirá a sus amigos y con el tiempo vendrá-. El chico tomo algunos trozos de cadáveres y miro fijo a la rubia.

-falta poco para que acabe-. Le dijo la mujer sin apartar la mirada.

-eso espero, ya no me queda tiempo-. Paso a su lado.

-no digas esa cosas, encontraremos lo que buscas, sea lo que sea-. Irina sintió algo morir en su interior al ver la sonrisa del pelirrojo.

-CASA DE GAKUSHU-

El pelinaranja anotaba algunas cosas en su libreta, esperando recibir la llamada de su pareja.

-veo que quitaste nuestra foto-. Giro asustado, para encontrarse con Nagisa sentado en el marco de su ventana, el chico se veía agitado, como si hubiera corrido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? , rogando que no se le notara lo nervioso que estaba.

-pasaba y quise verte, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos-. Termino de entrar y se recostó en la cama.- es la primera vez que estoy en tu habitación-.

-deberías irte, mis padres llegaran pronto-. Volvió a lo suyo, fingiendo que no le latía el corazón tanto que temía que se saliera de su pecho.

-mientes, tus padres llegan muy tarde, recién son las 22:42… recuerdo nuestras charlas-. La voz del peliceleste sonaba nostálgica.- ¿Qué ves en él?, ¿lo quieres ¿ me extrañas?-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, no entiendo a que se deben estas repentinas ganas de verme, esta invasión, esas preguntas-. Bajo su libreta y la planto su mirada en el rostro del otro, era tan hermoso.

-contéstame-. Exigió, sentándose.

-¿Qué quieres oír?, ninguna respuesta será aceptable para ti, persona sin corazón-. Ni el mismo podía creer lo que acababa de decir, pero si lo había dicho, estar junto a Karma tenía sus beneficios.

-si tengo corazón-. Se levanto, tomo la mano del otro y la apoyo en su pecho.-esta aquí, latiendo, bombeando sangre de aquí para allá, manteniéndome vivo, porque esa es la función de un corazón… ahora mírame y contestas-. Lo tomo del mentón.

-me enamore de ti, yo te amo Nagisa-. Se sincero.

-problema tuyo, yo solo te ofrecí sexo-. Respondió el peliceleste, viendo como las lagrimas rodaban por el rostro de Gakushu, rompió el espacio que los separaba y lo beso.- házmelo Gakushu-. Ordeno, el pelinaranja no se hizo de rogar, se levanto de su asiento en el escritorio ya paso apresurado llevo al Shiota hasta la cama, empujándolo con delicadez, se sentó sobre él.

Nagisa se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que Asano había tomado el control de la situación, es si estaba sorprendido ya, no tenía idea la razón por la que al salir de la casa de Irina, la primera persona que deseó ver fue a Gakushu, había sido una mezcla de pensamientos, sentimientos y un montón de otras cosas que lo obligaron a tomar la decisión de ir a su casa. Ahora estaba acostado en la cómoda cama recibiendo una mamada maravillosa, aferrado a las sabanas.

-paa-raa, emmm…me ven-ven-goo…ahhhhhh-. Levanto la cabeza para ver como el pelinaranja lamia sus labios de manera sensual y pasaba sus dedos por su miembro retirando el liquido y utilizándolo para prepárarlo.

-¿hace mucho que no te lo hacen?-. Pregunto el mayor, se sentía desinhibido totalmente, después de toda la experiencia adquirida con Karma.

El menor no respondió, no quería decirle que era cierto, que no había estado con otro hombres desde que se separaron, razón por la que se trago todo indicio de dolor. Asano se acomodo entre las piernas del otro, acomodo su miembro en la entrada y arremetió con toda, sintió un placer inmenso, al ver el gesto de dolor del otro y lo apretado que estaba su miembro, cosas que confirmaban sus sospechas. Se dedico a penétralo, dejándose invadir por completo por los gemidos, pero algo no se sintió igual.

…

Llego a su casa sumamente cansado y medio dormido, aun así paso por la habitación de su hijo para saludar a la pareja como hacía habitualmente, pero al abrir la puerta no fue una mata de cabellos rojos con lo que se encontró, si no con una celeste, que dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de su hijo, lamento profundamente aquella imagen.

-DEPARTAMENTO DE IRINA-

-a ellos solo le llego la orden, no hay nada con la que poder localizar al que hizo el encargo, ese infeliz borra sus huellas como nadie-. Se quejo Irina, habían estado cerca de 4 horas torturando al hombre, para no conseguir nada en absoluto, Manami se había marchado hacia casi media hora, cuando Kou llego exigiendo que se la devolvieran, la pareja se llevo con ellos las cosas de las que no pudieron deshacerse para tirarlas por ahí.- ¿en qué momento comenzamos a trabajar con ese tipo?-. Se pregunto Irina, aunque tenía la sospecha que era porque ambos hombres buscaban a la misma persona.- ¿Karma?-. El pelirrojo la miro un segundo antes de sonreírle.

-hace mucho tiempo que no nos bañábamos juntos-. Soltó, jugando con el agua caliente.- desde que cumplí los 14, si mal no recuerdo-.

-sigo preguntándome la razón por la que tuviste que crecer-. Contesto la mujer, notando que él no la había escuchado.

-todos deben crecer, es la ley de la vida, mira tú, cuando te conocí no tenias pechos, jajaja-. Se mojo la cara y salió de la bañadera.

-¿dormirás conmigo esta noche?-. Pregunto, viendo como se secaba, era sorprendente que casi no tuviera cicatrices después de todo lo que le había pasado.

-sí, tengo ganas de que tu perfume me invada-. Ella lo miro fijo, con nostalgia, no parecía, pero en el fondo, aun era su pequeñito.

-CASA DE GAKUSHU-

El chico despertó cerca de las 8 de la mañana, bajo la mirada y se encontró con la mata de cabellos celestes, no lo había soñado, había pasado la noche entera haciendo el amor con Nagisa, se sintió desbordante de felicidad al tener entre sus brazos al amor de su vida.

Se estiro unos cuantos centímetros para tomar su celular, al desbloquear la pantalla, toda la felicidad que tenía se esfumo, allí claramente se leía las 15 llamadas perdidas de Karma y 3 mensajes de texto, abrió el primero.

De: Karma 

Asunto: Buenas noches.

No me di cuenta la hora, al parecer es muy tarde ya y esas durmiendo, seguramente esa es la razón por la que no contestas mis llamadas…soy bastante desconsiderado, seguro estas cansado. Leerás esto mañana, así que espero hayas tenido un maravilloso sueño. Te quiero.

Se fijo la hora, ese había sido enviando a las 23:00 hs, mientras él lo hacía con Nagisa. El segundo mensaje decía.

De: Karma 

Asunto: Insomnio.

Nunca creí que me pasaría, pero realmente me es imposible dormirme sin oírte decirme "buenas noches"…creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, espero que no esté mal.

Ese tenia hora de las 2:00 am, sintió su corazón partirse con eso, abrió el ultimo.

De: Karma 

Asunto: ¿Por qué siempre hay que poner el asunto?

Como se que incluso los fines de semana madrugas, haré un esfuerzo sobre humano y te pasare a buscar para desayunar juntos en la pastelería que te gusta, necesito hablar contigo acerca de lo nuestro, me gustaría formalizarlo (oye espera, esto debería decírtelo de frente) XD.

Se fijo a la hora que fue enviado, 7:30 am, trago saliva, salió casi corriendo de la cama, el pelirrojo no tardaría en llegar y el estaba en pésimas condiciones y con Nagisa durmiendo en su cama, no sabía si maldecir su mala suerte o auto golpearse.

Bajo las escaleras en el momento justo en el que su padre abría la puerta, para que el Akabane entrara, el chico lo miro con una brillante sonrisa, abrazándolo y dándole un casto beso en los labios, se sintió fatal.

-sabes distinto-. Soltó el recién llegado, padre e hijo se miraron.

-¿a qué te refieres?-. Pregunto el menor, fingiendo no entender.

-además, te vez raro… ¿paso algo?, si estas así por las 15 llamadas, lo siento es solo que me preocupe y estaba por venir, pero Irina me dijo "seguro está durmiendo y tu lo molestas" o ¿es por lo del último mensaje?, no estoy tratando de apurar las cosas, es solo que todo esta tan bien…- se cayó y levanto la vista.

El padre miro al hijo y torció el gesto, el menor se quedo estático.

-ah, entiendo porque no me contestaste, estabas ocupado-. Karma soltó el agarre, dio media vuelta y salió de la casa. Miro al cielo y susurro.- los perros fieles siempre vuelven con el amo…esto acaba de ponerse más entretenido-. Sonrió de la manera macabra, mientras caminaba, mando mensaje de texto a sus amigos, para juntarse, tendrían que hacer un reajuste en sus planes.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les parecio?, se puso intenso, ahora las fichas se van a mover mas violentamente.

Agradezco a **Akane-chan17 y Larix959,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	15. Unete

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

 _-otro idioma-._

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, perdon por la demora, pero la Universidad me esta matando. Espero disfruten el cap, me esforzare por subir el próximo la antes posible!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, posibles abusos y lemon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

-ÚNETE-

Irreal, era la descripción para la imagen, cuando Karma entro al aula sin estar de la mano con Asano, cuando este entro completamente solo y cuando Nagisa lo hizo con una sonrisa indescifrable pero con una mirada temerosa, todos los que no tenían idea que había pasado estaban mareados.

-Karma, hablemos-. Había dicho el Shiota, saliendo del aula, ganándose todo tipo de miradas, en especial una alterada de parte de Gakushu.

El pelirrojo lo siguió sin mediar palabra, simplemente dirigió una mirada a Chiba que sonrió de manera muy obvia.

-EN LA AZOTEA-

Ambos chicos se habían sentado en el suelo, fumando un cigarrillo en silencio.

-¿Qué sientes por Gakushu?-. Pregunto Karma.

-no estoy seguro… ¿tu?-. Respondió Nagisa.

-no importa lo que sienta-. Dio una calada y giro su rostro.-yo lo trate bien siempre, no me dio miedo o vergüenza llevarlo de la mano, besarlo o decir que lo quería, pero tú eres el que el realmente ama, por eso no importa lo que yo sienta-.

El peliceleste miro extrañado como el mayor se levantaba acercándole una tarjeta y sonreí con maldad.

-pero te advierto, que si lo lastimas, yo te lastimare a ti-. Camino firme y abrió la puerta dejando ver que tras ella, Asano escuchaba la conversación.

-es obvio que lo que te gusta es que te maltraten, ignoren y ninguneen…lo siento por ti, yo no puedo hacer eso-. Los ojos dorados reflejaban dolor sincero y su voz sonaba algo quebrada. Cosa que partió el alma del pelinaranja, que no vio la sonrisa victoriosa del hombre que se marchaba.

Allí Nagisa comprendió, que Karma era un jugador de otro nivel, uno que él no alcanzaría...aun.

-te daré tiempo para pensar lo que realmente quieres hacer-. Deposito un beso en la frente del chico, antes de bajar las escaleras, miro la tarjeta, una dirección, una hora.

-debería llevar cerveza-. Murmuro para sí.

…

Manami cantaba una contagiosa canción, cuando su amigo entro nuevamente, entonces sin dudarlo mucho se lanzo sobre él y comenzó a moverlo como si bailaran, mientras Kimura y Kaede cantaban riendo. Karma se dejo hacer, sabiendo que en medio del ajetreo la chica de las trenzas había colocado lo que le pidió en su bolsillo.

-es una imagen algo morbosa-. Comento Itona, que mantenía abrazada a Rio, mientras esta jugaba con el cabello de Maehara.

-cierto…ah casi lo olvidaba, ¿recuerdan la chica que Sugino se follo?-. Los chicos asintieron.

-ya sé quien es-. Anuncio victoriosa.

-¿Cómo?, ni yo sé su maldito nombre-. Dijo el pelinegro, que decía la verdad, ya que la única vez que le pregunto ella contesto, "no es de tu incumbencia".

-resulta que su papa trabaja con el mío… tu niña va a un colegio privado solo para mujeres en la zona rica de la ciudad, su nombre es Yukiko Kanzaki, una señorita de lo más refinada-. Finalizo con tono burlón.

-¿refinada?, no quisiste decir reventada-. Soltó Isogai.- upss, no quise hablar mal de tu amorsito-. Dijo fingiendo arrepentimiento.

-me gustaría verla con su disfraz de nena bien-. Comento Tomohito.

-ve a su escuela-. Sugirió Yuuma.- pero vístete bien y no como un pordiosero-. Agrego viendo la apariencia desarreglada de su amigo, los demás asintieron.

-no me digan, ya encontraron al amorsito de mi amorsito-. Bromeo Nagisa rodeando por el cuello al pelinegro, que coloco sus manos sobre la de su amigo, tomando la tarjeta, leyéndola de manera disimulada y asintiendo. Los demás imitaron el gesto.

…

La pelinegra salía del colegio en compañía de sus amigas, entre risas y comentarios tontos, cuando vio un grupo de chicas cuchichear todas emocionadas, por la simple presencia de unos chicos, presencia que ella hubiera ignorado de no ser porque sus amigas insistieron en ir a verlo.

De golpe le falto la respiración, sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso, sus manos sudaban, mientras sus piernas temblaban.

Allí parado frente a toda su escuela había un grupo de 6 chicos, un peliceleste con jean azules y camiseta negra, un peliblanco con bermudas a cuadros y remera blanca, un pelinegro con jean gris, remera blanca y chaleco negro, dos rubios un de jean negros sueltos y camisa a cuadros, otro de cabellos largo atado en un coleta baja, con una pantalón blanco con una pierna arremangada hasta la rodilla y con una camisa lila arremangada, pero ninguno de ellos le importaba realmente, el problema era el pelinegro de cabello corto que vestía un jean morado y una remera negra, el era "ese" tipo. Ese que podía derrumbar toda su imagen de niña perfecta con solo decir dos palabras.

Sentía que iba a perder la conciencia en cualquier momento, trato de pasar desapercibida entre todas las chicas que allí estaban y busco con la mirada una manera de huir sin ser demasiado obvia, no lo consiguió. Porque cuando sintió los intensos ojos azules sobre ella, todo el pánico que la tenia envuelta desapareció, para ser reemplazado con una incontenible lujuria, tanto así que se obligo a cerrar la boca, respirando profundo por la nariz y manteniéndose estoica a pesar de sentir leves puntadas en su parte intima, que comenzaba a humedecerse.

-buenas tardes preciosas-. Hablo el rubio de cabello largo.- estamos buscando a la señorita Yukiko Kanzaki-. De manera automática, todas las chicas voltearon hacia ella y la miraron fijo. -ohh, debes ser tu... soy Rio Nakamura, nuestros padres trabajan juntos, como tu padre no iba a poder venir a recogerte hoy, me ah enviado a mí, ellos son mis amigos, ¿quiere usted llamar a su padre, para estar segura de lo que le digo?-. Ante las palabras amables y educada manera de hablar, además de las miradas inquisidoras de sus compañeras, Yukiko se vio obligada a llamar a su padre, que para su desgracia confirmo lo dicho por el rubio pelilargo.

-entonces, ¿nos vamos ya?, tengo una reunión-. Anuncio el peliceleste, varias chicas se quedaron viéndolo fijo.

Yukiko, simplemente asintió, volteo a ver a sus amigas y sonriéndoles se despidió.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos de la mirada curiosa de sus compañeras, se animo a hablar.

-¿Cómo?-.

-ya oíste, tu padre y el de Rio trabajan juntos-. Contesto de modo monótono, sus amigos apenas y habían dirigido una segunda mirada a la chica.

-no eso, idiota, ¿Cómo lograste atrasar a mi padre y que él los enviara a ustedes a buscarme?-.

-RECUERDO-

Se habían salido de la escuela un rato antes para tener tiempo de ir a cambiarse de ropa y a la oficina del padre de Rio. Una vez allí, la rubia indico cual era el auto del futuro suegro de Sugino y pincharon las 4 ruedas.

Al entrar todos los trabajadores reconocieron a los chicos como "la hija y los adoptivos de", los chicos como si nada se acercaron al hombre y conversaron con él unos momentos antes de oír como otro hombre, uno mayor vestido formal se quejaba de que habían ponchados las ruedas de su automóvil. De inmediato el padre de Rio noto el rostro de los chicos y supo que ellos eran los responsables, recibió una mirada que pedía apoyo de parte de Itona.

-los chicos podría ir por ella, si no te molesta-. Menciono, ganándose las miradas curiosas.

-todos son varones-. Murmuro el hombre.

-en realidad yo soy una chica-. Rio dio un paso al frente y sonrió nerviosa, no porque fuera la primera vez que la confunden, ni porque le molestara, sino por aparentar.

-mis disculpas-.

-tranquilo, ellos son buenos chicos, todos ellos vienen aquí desde pequeños-. Intervino otro sujeto. -además no te da tiempo de ir caminando, llevarla a casa y volver, es mejor que ellos la acompañen a que se vaya sola-. Finalizo, logrando que el padre de la chica asintiera.

Terminaron yéndose con una disimulada sonrisa de victoria, una mirada de advertencia y otra de "me cuentan luego".

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

-ósea que le poncharon las ruedas a mi padre, para que me pudieras verme… en realidad eres un imbécil-. Dijo Kanzaki después de oír la historia.

-yo creo que es romántico-. Menciono Nakamura.

-los chicos no entiendes nada de romanticismo-. Murmuro la pelinegra enojada.

-para tu desgracias, princesa, yo soy una chica-. La rubia desprendió su camisa, mostrando la faja que llevaba para ocultar sus pechos.

-no te pongas tan ruda, Yu-ki-ko-. Se burlo Sugino, recibiendo de inmediato un golpe en la boca del estomago que lo dejo sin aire unos segundos.

-el trato era sin nombres, sin información, pensé que había quedado claro… si hubiera sabido que serias tan idiota como para hacer toda esta mierda, me hubiera follado a otro-.

Los chicos, levantaron una ceja sorprendidos por el increíble cambio de actitud de la chica, aunque no se sorprendieron del arranque de su amigo, que apenas tuvo un poco de aire, la tomo por el cuello y apretó con fuerza suficiente para hacerla perder todo el oxigeno en su cuerpo.

-mira perra, jamás acorde contigo ningún estúpido trato, si te hiciste falsas ilusiones de que tu verdadera forma de ser permanecería oculta por toda tu jodida vida te equivocaste y la razón por la que no buscaste otro para que te folle, es porque no hay muchos que puedan complacer tus retorcidos gustos en la cama, ahora te tranquilizas-. La soltó, ella respiro desesperadamente, poniendo una mano en su cuello, levanto el rostro, mirándolo con odio.- ellos son mis amigos, Rio, Nagisa, Itona, Yuuma e Hiroto, yo me llamo Tomohiro Sugino, y estamos aquí para proponerte ser tu misma-. La mirada de odio cambio a una de confusión.- si te juntas con nosotros, podrás ser tu misma sin medirte-. Finalizo.

-no deberás fingir ser perfecta todo el jodido tiempo-. Agrego Nagisa.

-piénsalo, vas a divertirte, eso está seguro-. Comento Isogai.

-de acuerdo, todos tenemos cosas que hacer-. Hablo Maehara.- tú encárgate de llevar a la señorita a su casa-. El rubio tomo de la mano a su pareja y la arrastro, Nagisa, Sugino e Itona los siguieron.

-de acuerdo, te acompaño a casa-. Nakamura camino con los brazos tras su cabeza sin preocupación alguna.

-¿no se supone que los hombres deben cuidarnos?-. Pregunto Kanzaki, confundida.

-naaa, con ellos no es necesario ser una niña desprotegida, con ellos puedes ser tan machona como te guste, mírame a mí, vestida como chico-. Sonrió con ganas.- además, no necesitamos que nos protejan, ¿cierto?-. Ambas se sonrieron antes de volver a caminar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les parecio?. Nadie entiende nada, pero Nagisa le tiene un poquito de miedo a Karma, encima estos dos van a seguir jugando con el corazón de Gakushu. Veremos si Yukiko se une a la banda de matones de Nagisa y si me encanta travestir a Nakamura (esta no sera la única vez que lo haga).

En el próximo cap, la reunión de Karma y Nagisa...esto se pone bueno.

(Aparece Onee-san, con un cartel que dice "inicien las teorías".)

Agradezco a **Larix959 y Akane-chan17** , por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	16. En casa del enemigo

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

 _-otro idioma-._

(opiniones de la autora)

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, posibles abusos y lemon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

-EN CASA DEL ENEMIGO-

Nagisa reviso una y otra vez la dirección en la tarjeta. Si efectivamente ese era el lugar, un lujoso complejo, lleno de cámaras de seguridad y guardias. Se sintió terriblemente aliviado con esto.

El guardia que estaba en la casilla de la puerta del lugar lo miro unos segundos, antes de sonreír de lado dándole mala espina.

-es joven Akabane lo espera-. Anuncio el hombre, haciendo que la piel del Shiota se erizara.

Siguió las indicaciones, hasta llegar al departamento algo alejado, toco el timbre y respiro profundo tratando de tranquilizarse.

-el de seguridad me aviso que habías llegado-. Dijo el pelirrojo al abrir la puerta, este se corrió apenas dándole el paso.

-traje cervezas-. Levanto la bolsa y camino al interior del lugar.

Era simple, con un gran televisor, un sofá grande con una mesa de centro, si giraba la cabeza a la izquierda se veía la cocina y el merendero donde posaba una fotografía con Irina, en la que ambos sonreían, se notaba que no era reciente.

-¿quieres algo para comer?-. El pelirrojo se le adelanto, abriendo el refrigerador, se veía claramente que estaba lleno de pasteles, fruta y jugos de frutilla.

-¿tendrás papas fritas?-. Pregunto, sentándose en una de las bancas del merendero.

-por supuesto-. Contesto abriendo un estante, lleno de frituras, saco dos bolsas y las coloco sobre la mesa.- también tengo queso…fundiré un poco-. Agrego.

Mientras Nagisa metió la mano en su bolsillo y de manera disimulada saco su móvil, solo para descubrir que allí no tenía señal.

Tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, respiro de manera disimulada y centro su mirada en el lugar.

-todo lo interesante esta en el piso de arriba, puedes ir a ver si quieres-. Autorizo, el dueño.

El peliceleste no lo dudo y subió las escaleras, curioso por conocer más del estilo de vida de un asesino.

Se encontró con 3 puertas, la primera a la derecha era el baño, contaba con una gran bañadera que también era hidromasaje, un gran espejo de una pared entera, "narcisista", pensó la verlo. Unos pasos más allá de lado izquierdo había un escritorio, rebosante de papeles, una biblioteca de una pared entera, una computadora y varios aparatos que no identifico muy bien. En la última puerta, estaba la habitación, con una gran cama central perfectamente tendida y con un peluche de un pequeño pulpo amarrillo con una extraña sonrisa y sombrerito de egresado, un closet lleno de ropa, una mesa de luz con varios libros, una silla con mas ropa y el bolsos del colegio y una cómoda con otra foto junto a Irina, esta se veía que eran mucho más pequeños que la anterior.

-NAGISA-. Oyó que lo llamaban, hecho una rápida mirada a su móvil, seguía sin señal y bajo las escaleras.

Karma estaba sentado en el sofá, las frituras, el queso fundido y las cervezas sobre la mesa de centro. Tomo asiento junto al otro y por fin hablo.

-¿me dirás porque me invitaste?-. Unto una papa en el queso y tomo una cerveza.

-me gusta que chicos lindos vengan a mi casa-. Contesto, sonriendo seductor, el peliceleste enarco una ceja y este rio con burla.-nos viste asesinar a personas, nos oíste hablar de tortura y de cómo nos desharíamos de los cuerpos, huiste…pero no fuiste con la policía-.

-me advertiste que ir con la policía era inútil-. Todo su autocontrol se hizo presente en ese momento.

-¿y como venganza por hacerte participe de un crimen te follaste a Gakushu?-. Su voz sonaba de lo más divertida.

-yo me lo follaba antes de que tú aparecieras-. Contesto, bebiendo de su cerveza.

-jaque mate-. Sonrió.- ¿quieres saber más sobre el mundo al que Irina y yo pertenecemos?-.

-es imposible mantenerme en la ignorancia-.

-no habrá marcha atrás-.

-nunca di marcha atrás en mis decisiones-.

-buena respuesta-.

-pero hay una cosa-.

-¿Qué?-.

-mis amigos… ellos no deben involucrarse en nada que los llevo a la cárcel o a la muerte-.

-eres tu quien lo decidirá o mejor dicho ellos, ya que dudo que te permitan seguir solo-.

-aun así…

-no existe los "aun así", ni los "pero", en este mundo las excusas, las dudas, los miedos, las barreras, la moralidad…todo esa mierda no importa, en este mundo eres libre-.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada, hasta que Nagisa se alejo para tomar una papa.

-de acuerdo… ¿Qué debo aprender?-. Pregunto el peliceleste.

-todo-. Contesto el pelirrojo.

…

Kanzaki estaba recostada en su cama, fumando un cigarrillo. Adoraba cuando la dejaban sola en su casa, se sentía libre.

La invitación que esos chicos le había hecho era de lo mas tentadora, si comenzaba a ser su amiga, tendría la oportunidad de ser como quisiera, no debería de cuidar las apariencias y esa idea le encantaba, ni hablar de lo buena excusa que seria, ya que podría follarse a Sugino mas seguido.

Miro el reloj, en unos 20 minutos su inútil padre llegaría a casa, por lo que se levanto, arreglo la cama y su ropa, tiro desodorante de ambiente en el lugar y se sentó en su escritorio.

-cariño, papi está en casa-. Oyó la voz, para segundos después ver a su padre entrar a su habitación. -perdón por no ir a buscarte, ¿esos muchachitos no se propasaron?-. El hombre desalojo su corbata y se sentó en la cama.

-para nada, padre, ellos me trajeron a casa, fueron todos muy educados-. Respondió, respiro profundo, cuando su progenitor asintió con la cabeza y le hizo señas para que se sentara en sus faldas.

-perfecto, perfecto-. Murmuro besando en cuello de la chica.

-estaba pensado… ¿me darías permiso de ser su amiga?-. Pidió con un lindo pucherito, que subió la libido del mayor.- ya que no puedo juntarme con las chicas de mi escuela porque todas ellas, tiene hermanos mayores y padres, que podrían propasarse-. Agrego, fingiendo temor.

-o cariño, pero en ese grupo hay muchos chicos-. Soltó, colando una mano bajo la pollera.

-sí pero Nakamura-san, se junto con ellos desde siempre y nunca jamás le han hecho daño-. Coloco las piernas alrededor del hombre.- quiero tener amigos-. Sollozó.

-está bien, está bien, cariño, puedes ser su amiga, pero si cualquiera de ellos te daña, me lo dices de inmediato…ahora ven aquí-. La volteo dejándola sobre la cama y besando sus pechos.

"nadie va a dañarme más que tu padre", pensó con burla, sintiendo dos dedos en su interior.

-CASA DE KARMA-

El peliceleste estaba agotado, había tenido un intercambio pacifico de golpes con el pelirrojo y lo había dejado hecho polvo.

-tienes que soltarte más, desata toda tu violencia-. Remarco el mayor, pasándole un jugo de frutilla.-igual eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas-.

-no vas a responder ninguna de mis dudas-. Afirmo Nagisa.

-tus preguntas, no tienen respuesta, está mal hablar del pasado, debemos dejar a los muertos en paz-.

-solo quiero saber de las fotos… Irina y tú se conocen desde pequeños, es obvio-.

-jajaja…conocí a Irina cuando tenía 5 años, ella tenía 9… nos criamos juntos, fin de la historia-. Concluyo el Akabane, por la sombría mirada Nagisa supo que eso no era nada en comparación con la realidad, pero decidió no seguir preguntando.

-estoy agotado-. Se dejo caer al suelo.

-vamos sigue la práctica de tiro-.

-CASA DE NAKAMURA-

La chica estaba recostada en el sofá, los chicos jugaban cartas, todos tenían una rara sensación de inquietud en su interior.

-recibí un mensaje de Kanzaki-. Anuncio Sugino.- dice, :espero que toda esa mierda de poder ser yo misma sea cierto…pásame la dirección de la casa de Nakamura, para ir… finjan ser buenas personas:, eso dice-.

-ok, pásale la dirección…ustedes, acomoden un poco esta mierda de lugar, abran las ventanas y tírense perfume encima-. Ordeno la rubia, todo corrían por el lugar.

…

Al oír el timbre, Rio respiro y abrió la puerta.

-buenas tardes, Kanzaki-san es un gusta, estamos terminando nuestra tarea-. Informo al verla parada frente a su padre.- señor-. Hizo una reverencia-. De inmediato noto la mirada lasciva del hombre, su estomago se revolvió-.

-buenas jovencita… dejo a mi niña bajo su cuidado, espero no arrepentirme de esta decisión-. Hablo con tono autoritario.

-puede usted estar tranquilo, en mi grupo de amigos, nos cuidamos los unos a los otros-. Levanto su celeste mirada y la clavo en el mayor.- señor-. Agrego sonriendo y tomando de la muñeca a la chica.- nosotros la acompañaremos a casa luego-.

-adiós padre-. Y sin esperar respuesta Kanzaki cerró la puerta, apoyándose en esta, con la mirada baja.

-te padre, el…- se vio interrumpida.

-no lo digas-. Murmuro, mirando al frente.

-bien, sígueme los chicos están en el living-.

Caminaron hasta que los vio allí, todos desparramados de manera despreocupada, sintió algo cálido en su pecho y sonrió.

Todos lo notaron, en su rostro se reflejo perfecto…alivio.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les parecio?, ni yo me esperaba esto!

Agradezco a **Akane-chan17 ,** por tu comentario que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	17. A quien

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

 _-otro idioma-._

(opiniones de la autora)

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, posibles abusos y lemon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

-A QUIEN-

Nagisa había llegado a casa de Rio, siento abordados de inmediato por sus amigos, que querían saber a detalles que era lo que había pasado con el pelirrojo, el chico fijo sus ojos en la nueva integrante del grupo y sin dudarlo mucho, les contó lo que vio en la casa de Irina y lo que Karma le enseño esa misma tarde.

-así que Bitch-sensei es una asesina, igual que Karma-. Comento Itona, después de oír todo atentamente.

-no me esperaba la de Irina, pero de Karma, por alguna razón no me parece tan sorprendente-. Afirmo Maehara.

-lo que me sorprende es que no nos hayas dicho de esto apenas sucedió-. Se quejo Isogai.

-quería estar seguro de todo antes de involucrarlos-. Contesto Nagisa.- aunque tú si eres libre de irte y olvidarte de todo lo que oíste-. Le advirtió a Kanzaki, la cual lo miro fijo para terminar negando.

-será divertido…estoy segura de eso…me quedo-. Afirmo la chica, sonriendo levemente.- aunque hará debo irme, es tarde ya y mi padre enloquecerá-. Se paro y acomodo su ropa.-llamare al chófer-.

-esperaremos afuera, para que el aire te quite un poco el olor a cigarrillo, también tengo perfume si quieres-. Informo la rubia dueña de casa.

Luego de despedirse de todos, de Sugino con un beso, ambas chicas salieron.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los hombres, hasta que Rio volvió a entrar, seguida de su padre, que al verlos a todos serio se preocupo.

-van a explicarme que es lo que querían ganar reventando las ruedas de mi superior-. Exigió el hombre.

-tu superior abusa de de su hija-. Soltó sin más Nagisa, al hombre abrió grandes los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, ella te lo dijo?-. Pregunto, nervioso ante tal declaración.- ¿Qué tipo de abuso?-. Agrego, poco a poco la ira recorrió sus venas.

-violación… lo hace desde hace muchos años, probablemente su madre lo sabe y jamás intervino… Kanzaki está resignada ya-. Hablo Sugino.

Shuu (será el nombre del padre de Nakamura), sabía que los chicos no se equivocaban, tenían un ojo excelente para identificar personas dañadas. Se desespero y clavo sus ojos en su hija la cual se había quedado junto a la puerta.

-no podremos ayudarla hasta que esté lista para enfrentar las cosas-. Advirtió Isogai, como justa voz de la conciencia, el mayor comprendió que por el momento no habría nada que hacer, apretó los puños por la impotencia.

-preparare la cena-. Fue lo único que dijo antes de encerrarse en la cocina, por su maduro rostro cayeron lágrimas de amargura.

…

Nagisa llego a su casa, con el estomago lleno, se alegro de no ver a su madre. En el lugar solo había un papel que decía que no volvería por la noche, dinero y un paquete de cigarrillos sin abrir, sonrió, su madre fomentaba sus vicios.

Se dirigió a la cocina, tomo una cerveza de la heladera y con ella en mano y un cigarrillo en la boca, fue a su habitación pensando en todo lo ocurrido, cuando el rostro de Asano se hizo presente en su mente.

-CASA DE ASANO-

El pelinaranja bebía un te tranquilamente, cuando su ventana fue abierta de par en par.

-KARMA-. Grito al reconocer al chico sentado allí como si nada.- entra por la maldita puerta-. Sentencio, respiro profundó.- te lo eh dicho un mil…-. Entonces reacciono, el rostro abatido de Karma, su mirada triste, sus dolidas palabras y ahora el chico estaba allí como si nada.

-debes seguir regañándome un poco mas, después te acercas me besas y me dices que cierre la ventana-. Dijo el pelirrojo, con cierta diversión monótona.

El dueño de casa obedeció. Karma se tiro sobre la cama, mientras Asano se sentó en una orilla, sin dejar de observarlo.

-no me mires como si no entendieras nada…es muy claro, yo te amo, tú amas a Nagisa y Nagisa no ama a nadie, nuestra relación es una línea recta-. Soltó con cierto ácido, Gakushu no pudo evitar sentirse dolido por ello.-no dejare que la serpiente esa se quedo con toda la presa-. Advirtió, sus ojos reflejaron cierto fuego, tomándolo de la muñeca lo tiro sobre sí mismo, lo rodeo con su brazo izquierdo, mientras con el derecho lo tomaba del rostro y lo besaba.

No hubo resistencia alguna, se dejo besar y con desespero abrazo al otro, cambiando rápidamente de posiciones, rodeo la cintura de Karma con las piernas, frotando sus miembros.

-¿quieres hacerlo?, ¿quieres que te haga el amor Gakushu?-. Susurro sobre sus labios, mientas sus manos se desasían de las vestimentas propias y ajenas.

-si… por favor Karma-. Rogo, dejando helado al pelirrojo que dudo lo que hacía unos segundos, antes de volver a besarlo, un beso distinto, un con amor profundo, uno que claramente decía "elígeme y te llevare al cielo".

Siguió con su labor, besando y tocando el perfecto cuerpo de pelinaranja, que solo podía atinar a gemir y pedir más.

Karma logro sentir la mirada clavada en ellos y obedeciendo a sus instintos más básicos, preparo y penetro con la rapidez y la fuerza necesaria para arrancar gritos de dolor de la garganta del otro.

Gakushu abrió sus ojos como pudo y lo vio, reflejado en su rostro, visible como su ceño fruncido, su labio inferíor siendo dormido con fuerza, como las gotas de sudor, "elíjeme y te arrastrare al infierno", por alguna extraña razón, mientras el dolor se convertía en placer, amo esa idea.

La sonrisa de triunfo que adorno el rostro de Karma, en el momento en que Gakushu gimió con toda su fuerza su nombre rogando más, quedo grabada en las pupilas de Nagisa, que impotente los observaba desde el marco de la abierta puerta.

-EN LA ESCUELA-

Asano a duras penas podía caminar con muy mal fingida normalidad, razón por la que Ren había decido que esa día se quedarían en el aula.

Todos podían sentir el aura de competencia entre el peliceleste y el pelirrojo. Y se sorprendieron cuando el presidente del consejo pasó de ambos.

Cada día esa clase era más rara y ellos estaban hartos de adivinar lo que sucedía.

…

Los chicos oyeron las palabras del pelirrojo, que acaba de contarles sobre lo ocurrido con el Shiota.

-entonces, el tu aprendiz, pero igual vas a seguir cogiéndote a Gakushu-. Comento como si nada Kimura, que por alguna razón traía vendado todo el brazo izquierdo.

-una cosas son los negociosos, otra el placer-. Contesto riendo, acerco su mano al brazo de su amigo y apretó, la mueca de dolor no le agrado en lo más mínimo.- ve a la enfermería a que te revisen-. Ordeno, Chiba lo miro fijo unos segundos y luego miro a Kaede.

-¿a ti que te pasó en el cuello?-. Pregunto el pelinegro.

-nada de importancia-. Aseguro soltando su cabello, para cubrir la marca.

-ahorcamiento… a mi me parece importante-. Dijo Okuda, mordiendo una galleta.

-tú también ve a la enfermería-. Ordeno el pelirrojo, ambos chicos después de intercambiar una rápida mirada salieron del aula.

-deberíamos hacer algo con sus tiernos padre abusivos-. Declaro Chiba, sonriendo.

-tiene razón-. Apoyo Manami.

-dejemos que se cansen… si no lo hacen pronto, intervendremos-.

00000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. A partir de este cap, empieza un no se como decirlo ¿Arco final?. En el que quiero mostrar, mas los problemas de los chicos, el entrenamiento de Nagisa y la evolución de su relación con Karma (¿escribí relación?... ¿ellos tiene una relación?), bue y todo eso.

Agradezco a **Larix959,** por tu comentario que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	18. En el hogar

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

-otro idioma-.

(opiniones de la autora)

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, posibles abusos y lemon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

-EN EL HOGAR-

Kimura llego de la escuela, rogando no encontrarse con sus padres. Para su desgracia, ambos estaban allí.

-bienvenido-. Le dijo su madre, con un cigarrillo entre sus labios, su padre solo miraba la lata de cerveza.

-estoy de vuelta-. Contesto, haciendo una reverencia ante ambos.

-siéntate y cuentos que tal la escuela-. Ordeno su madre, el chico sintió la piel picarle y obedeciendo se sentó frente a sus progenitores.

-todo está bien, tengo buenas notas-. Buscaba de toda las formas posible analizar bien cada palabra, para evitar una mala interpretación, seguida de una golpiza.

-¿eso es lo único que tienes para decir?, cuéntanos algo de tus amigos-. Pidió su madre, la cual actuaba muy calmada.

-bueno, ellos… son geniales, Manami es muy lista y Kaede es súper bonita, también esta Chiba él es algo raro pero es muy bueno y Karma, el es genial-. Sintió calidez al hablar de ellos, sin notarlo su voz se lleno de emoción, sentimiento que molesto a su padre.

-hablas de ellos tan animado-. El hombre, hizo callar al peliverde.- como si los amigos fueran la gran cosa-. El menor agacho la cabeza y se quedo en silencio.-tarde o temprano van a traicionarte, como a mi… mi mejor amigo se cogió a mi esposa-. Rio con amargura, la mujer indignada apago su casi terminado cigarrillo en la mano del hombre, haciendo que este soltara la cerveza y se levantara gritando.

Ambos adultos se insultaron y golpearon, mientras Kimura mantenía la cabeza gacha y rogaba que sus padres no notaran su presencia.

-HACE AÑOS QUE TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS-. Grito la mujer.

-NO ME VOY POR EL, ESE MALDITO MOCOSO…MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE QUEDASTE EMBARAZADA-. Respondió.

-CREES QUE YO QUERIA TENER UN HIJO TUYO, POR DIOS NI SOÑANDO-.

En medio de la discusión, el padre termino parado junto a su primogénito, al cual le dio un puñetazo. El chico simplemente se quedo en el suelo tirado, recibiendo un par de patadas, hasta que por fin ambos mayores, terminaron de discutir, para terminar cogiendo con violencia. Cerró los ojos, su cuerpo dolía como los mil diablos… "Karma", fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de desmayarse.

-CASA DE KAYANO-

La chica estaba entrando a su casa, cuando los oyó, como todos los días. Su hermana estaba comprometida con un maldito, a decir verdad ella no lo quería, pero sus padres habían decidido que era lo más conveniente financieramente hablando para la familia.

Yanagisawa no dudaba un segundo antes de golpear a su demasiado buena hermana mayor.

Dejo su bolso tirado en suelo, antes de correr escaleras arriba, sus padres estaban sentados viendo televisión, como le hubiera gustado matarlos.

-YA BASTA-. Entro a la habitación de su hermana gritando, la pelinegra estaba siendo jalada de los cabellos.-YA SUELTALA, MALDITO-. Se enfrasco con él, hombre en una pelea, que termino con un velador roto y una mejilla morada.

Yanagisawa, salió de la casa insultando a los hermanas.

-mírate, estas echa un desastre-. Oyó los pasos en las escaleras, respiro profundo.

Su padre, las miro a ambas como si de simple mercancía se tratara.

-Te eh dicho mil veces, que complazcas a tu prometido, ¿es que ni eso puedes hacer bien?-. El hombre, dirigió su mirada a la menor, que se la devolvió desafiante.- y tú mocosa estúpida, deja de meterte-. Cerrando la puerta, dejándolas solas.

-CASA DE OKUDA-

Sus padres iban y venían arreglándose para salir a un evento de la empresa familiar, ella se encontraba sentada en la sala, vestida con un horrendo vestido rosa pálido hasta las rodillas y zapatos de charol, un cancán blanco y el cabello atado en una media cola.

Perfecta, la niña que representaba, camino hasta la puerta y subió al auto. Casi llegando al lugar, sus padre comenzaron a explicarle que podía decir y que no, ella simplemente pellizco sus mejillas para dar el aspecto sonrojado.

-se perfectamente cómo comportarme-. Contesto bajando del auto.

Ya en el salón, simplemente se dedico a platicar de manera nerviosa y tartamudear, mirar a todos como si estuviera muerta de vergüenza.

Después de casi cuatro horas, decidió perderse en la cocina, donde tomo una copa de vino y se sentó, varios mozos nuevos la vieron sorprendido, los que ya la conocían simplemente la miraban con pena.

-pobre niña, sus padre la utilizan para presumir-. Era lo que siempre oía, lamentablemente…era verdad.

Tomo su celular y envió un mensaje.

Para: Kou

Asunto: SALVAME TwT

M e estoy muriendo de aburrimiento, ven por mí al evento horrible este y te juro seré tu esclava.

Salió de la cocina, caminando hasta sus padres que platicaban con hombres importantes del gobierno.

-mis disculpas, padre… tengo mucho sueño-. Esas eran las palabras claves, su manera disimulada de decir "o me dejas irme o este lugar se convierte en Troya".

-ohh, cariño, has tenido un día agitado y nosotros te hemos hecho venir, que desconsiderados -. Dijo su madre, la menor sintió asco de lo que debía hacer a continuación.

-no madre, no digas esas cosas, yo quise acompañarlos-. Y abrazando a su madre de manera mimosa, oyó a los mayores expresar su ternura con un odioso sonidito.

-cariño, ya avise al chofer, para que te lleve a casa-. Informo su padre, besándole la frente.

-de acuerdo… adiós-. Se despidió con un reverencia.-no, no tarde mucho-. Agrego antes de irse, sonriendo y saludando a todos, excusándose.

Al llegar a la puerta el auto estaba allí, subió. El chofer manera dos cuadras y se freno, pasándole a la chica una mochila. Ella bajo y con la mochila en su hombro subió a la moto del pelinegro que la esperaba.

-CASA DE CHIBA-

El estaba tirado en la sala jugando videojuegos, en completa oscuridad, sus padres ya habían cenado y se habían acostado a dormir hacia casi dos horas.

Ryunosuke, podía contar con las manos las veces que sus padres le habían hablado más de tres palabras, después de su, como ellos decían, brote psiquiátrico.

Que él fuera internado en un loquero durante medio año, había desprestigiado mucho el buen nombre de su familia, razón por la que ningún miembro de ella lo hablaba.

Normalmente, el no participaba de las reuniones familiares ni eventos públicos y aunque en un principio eso le dolía, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que de esa manera era mejor.

Lo cierto era que el chico había sido descubierto en el baño de su casa, con ambas muñecas cortadas y una Gillette clavada en el cuello, absolutamente nadie, entendió como fue que lograron salvarlo, su abuelo, se encontró en la habitación del menor, presentaba múltiples puñaladas, hecho del que no se hablo. Los médicos no habían podido explicar que fue lo que ocasiono que su cabeza hiciera ese corto circuito que lo llevo a estar internado o mejor dicho no quisieron decirlo, la persona responsable había pagado muy bien para que ningún médico dijera nada de las muy obvias marcas de tortura y violación que el chico tenía en su cuerpo.

El reporte final dictamino que su abuelo había sufrido un ataque cardiaco frente al chico y este había entrado en shock y en este estado él se había autofragelado.

Era insultante, que todos aceptaran esa versión, pero era de esperarse en una familia como la suya.

-CASA DE KARMA-

El pelirrojo estaba en su cama leyendo un libro, el completo silencio del lugar le era terriblemente doloroso.

Aun después de tantos años, en su memoria se mantenía fresca la risa de su madre y la voz de su padre. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia para alejarlos de ella, ponerse melancólico de nada le servía.

Bajo el libro y miro el techo, tenía muchas cosas que hacer aun, no podía dejarse invadir por ellos, Irina se pondría triste si eso pasara, sonrió al pensar en la rubia.

00000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Bueno, ene ste cap se cuanta la vida de los amigos de Karma, como ven ninguno de ellos tiene una vida facil,aunque la de Okuda es mejor que las otras.

Agradezco a Larix959, por tu comentario que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	19. Alineacion

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

 _-otro idioma-._

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos mil y un disculpas por no publicar en taaaantoooo tiempo, es que re-estribi este cap mil veces, hasta que quede conforme, se que es super corto, pero les prometo que los que vienen lo van a recompensar, este es para que tengan la adrenalina cargada!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, posibles abusos y lemon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ALINEACIÓN -

En un mes las cosas no cambian o cambian mucho, normalmente para peor.

-CASA DE OKUDA-

Manami estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, sus padres estaban frente a ella, todos muy serios, la menor presentía que alguna mala noticia recibiría.

-hemos decidido que te comprometerás con el hijo de uno de nuestros socios-. Informo su padre.

La chica sintió una inmensa opresión en su pecho, el rostro de Kou paso por su mente.

-¿decidido dices?-. Pregunto, tratando de sonar altanera, su padre asintió.

-es lo mejor para la empresa…además nuestro socio conoce tu verdadera personalidad, por lo que no podrás amenazarnos por ese lado-. Contesto sonriendo triunfante.

Manami levanto una ceja, desafiante se paro frente a sus progenitores y los miro.

-si realmente creen que pueden decir ese tipo de cosas, es evidente que no tienen idea lo lejos que estoy dispuesta a llegar por mi libertad-. Aclaro.

-eres nuestra cariño, nos perteneces y vas a obedecernos-. Hablo su madre, también de manera triunfante.-Tú compromiso se oficializara esta noche-.

-CASA DE KANZAKI-

La pelinegra estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama, su padre la tenia agarra de la cintura, mientras la penetraba con fuerza.

El hombre estaba furioso, desde que la chica tenía ese nuevo grupo de amigos, pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa de alguno de ellos, eso evitaba que él pudiera hacerle amor y le molestaba terriblemente. Por eso cuando al llegar del trabajo vio a la chica con una mochila preparada para irse a pasar el fin de semana en otro lado, tuvo que disciplinarla.

Yukiko por su parte, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y no sentía sus caderas, ella estaba segura que su madre estaba en la casa, gritar era completamente inútil, cerró los ojos y se dejo hacer, pensando que llegaría tarde a s reunión con los demás.

-CASA DE NAGISA-

El peliceleste tenía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, cuando al abrir la puerta su padre, al que veía en contadas ocasiones, entro y le dijo sin más.

-encontraron el cuerpo desmembrado de tu madre-. Extendiéndole unos papeles.-te pasare dinero para gastos y costeare este departamento-. El hombre después de eso, simplemente se marcho.

Nagisa estaba sentado en el suelo, sus ojos tenían contenidas a duras penas las lagrimas, mientras en su boca se formaba una sonrisa. Su madre era una maldita estúpida, pero era su madre y el la amaba, además nadie merecía morir de esa manera.

-lo tenias merecido maldita puta-. Soltó estrellando el cenicero contra la pared.-no tenias derecho a morir hasta después de que saliéramos de esta mierda-. Murmuro, dejando que sus lágrimas recorrieran su rostro.

-CASA DE ASANO-

El pelinaranja iba y venía por la sala, cual gato encerrado.

En su mente daban vueltas las palabras de Nagisa y el rostro de Karma, el lo sabía, sabía que ellos estaban juntos, lo sentía en su piel, ellos eran una pareja, ellos se burlaban de él.

La idea lo atormentaba desde que Kaede le había dicho que los vio besarse, pero él no podía estar seguro de la veracidad de esa información, ya que era de público conocimiento que la chica estaba loca por el Shiota.

Tratando de quitar esa idea de su cabeza, noto que en efecto, podría ser cierto.

-CASA DE IRINA-

La rubia termino de leer la nueva información, era oficial, habían encontrado al asesino de los padres de Karma, eso la ponía inmensamente triste, sabía que el motor de su pequeño era la venganza y que una vez esta se cumpliera el menor se dejaría encontrar.

Respiro profundo, tomo su cartera, metió en ella todo la vital, documentos, un cambio de ropa y las fotos con el pelirrojo, los documentos y salió dispuesta a no volver allí.

Si Akabane Karma se dejaba encontrar, ella también lo haría, juro que lo protegería, aunque él no necesitara protección, Jelavic Irina lo daría todo por él.

-CASA DE KIMURA-

Esa noche su padre se excedió con los golpes y su madre con los insultos, ahora ambos se encontraban durmiendo desnudos en la sala, mientras Masayoshi , que tenia mínimo un par de costillas rotas y un asqueroso sabor a sangre en su boca, los miraba fijo, con un destello de locura en sus ojos y el arma reglamentaria de su madre, entre sus manos.

-CASA DE NAKAMURA-

La rubia estaba tirada en la sala junto a sus amigos, Nagisa les había contado lo ocurrido con su madre, razón por la que en ese momento brindaban por la memoria de la mujer.

En medio de la conversación la puerta de la sala se abrió de manera estrepitosa, preocupados los chicos corrieron a ver quien había entrado, horrorizados se encontraron con Yukiko, a medio vestir, agarrándose de la mesa para lograr sostenerse.

Rio corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, Itona corrió a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Isogai cargo a la chica, acomodándola en el sofá, donde la rubia la reviso bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

-está muy lastimada-. Dijo después de ver que no solo tenía muchos golpes, sino que sus partes íntimas estaban afiebradas y sangraban en demasía.

Sugino, Maehara, Itona y Nagisa, sintieron la cólera subir por sus venas.

-CASA DE KAYANO-

La peliverde volvía de una cita, estaba contenta, tenía la firme idea de que estaba enamorada y eso la alegraba.

Entro a su casa, sus padres veían la televisión, no les tomo importancia, lo que la preocupo fue el grito de ayuda desesperado que dio su hermana. Sin pensarlo tomo uno de los cuchillos de la cocina y corrió escaleras arriba.

-CASA DE CHIBA-

El chico estaba sentado en su habitación, como siempre solo.

Tenía una horrible sensación en el pecho, no paraba de mirar su celular, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, sabía que en cuando su celular sonara debería salir corriendo.

Abajo cenando estaba su familia, podía oír las risas y las voces, no les prestó atención, su celular era lo único que importaba.

Hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió y la muy temida figura de su abuelo se hizo presente, tal vez fuera él quien hiciera sonar los celulares de sus amigos.

-CASA DE KARMA-

El pelirrojo termino de leer los documentos que Irina le entrego, tenía una sensación de alivio, ahora solo debía matar a la persona y todo terminaría.

-no es necesario que me acompañes en esta-. Le dijo a su casi hermana.

-no digas idioteces niño, ¿Qué harías sin mi?-. Contesto, tratando de evitar que su inmenso nerviosismo fuera evidente, más aun.

000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi ¿que les pareció? (no se vale decir que corto, porque ya lo había aclarado), es intenso y me alegra que quedara asi (era lo que buscaba), estos chicos no la pasan para nada bien.

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: "ENCAMINANDO EL DESASTRE", fecha 3/7/16.

Agradezco a **Larix959 y Akane-chan17** por tu comentario que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


End file.
